


Working Out Old Grievances

by WestOrEast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Cheating, F/M, Hate Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: After a long, grueling, endless ten years on the front lines of the Clone Wars, Ahsoka is more than ready for some relief. And she's going to get it from her former master, one way or another.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

  
Ahsoka smoothed her robes and made sure there wasn’t anything on her face. Of course there wouldn’t have been, but having a private interview with the Supreme Chancellor was enough to make anyone nervous, even an experienced Jedi Knight like Ahsoka.  
  
Satisfied that everything was in order, Ahsoka stepped out of the elevator and swept past Chancellor Palpatine’s creepy red-robed guards and into his main office. The old human man looked up from his desk and smiled at her. Ahsoka smiled back, though with a much smaller smile than he used.  
  
“Ah, Jedi Tano,” Palpatine said, nodding to a chair on the other side of his desk. “Come to make your report?”  
  
Ahsoka had. And she did so, detailing how she had rescued one of Palpatine’s secretaries from a Confederate force. Her mind was almost on auto-pilot, since the mission had been so easy, and Ahsoka was so used to giving reports. Nine long years of fighting had honed her skills, so much so that actual thought was barely required.  
  
Finally, the report was concluded, and the Chancellor had every question answered that he had asked. He smiled at Ahsoka as he put his stylus and notes away.  
  
“It sounds like everything went as well as could be expected,” Palpatine said. “And you have the deepest thanks of myself, Secretary Lyn and the office as a whole for returning him unharmed. If there’s everything anything I can do as a man and not as the Chancellor to help you, do let me know.”  
  
Ahsoka hesitated. There was something she needed advice on. And it wasn’t the kind of thing she wanted to confess to another Jedi. Pride was no virtue, but Ahsoka still didn’t want the younger Jedi to have their image of her tarnished, and it would just be so _embarrassing_ to talk about this with Master Yoda.  
  
And she had heard that the Chancellor was a font of good advice, who could keep secrets quite well. And the man who had told her that was the source of Ahsoka’s… dilemma. That was a nice, antiseptic word for it.  
  
“Actually,” Ahsoka said, taking a deep breath. She could do this. After all, wasn’t she supposed to be, ugh, the Hero with No Fear? As little as Ahsoka liked the title the media had saddled her with, at least it could give her something to aspire to. “I could use some personal advice.”  
  
“I’m all ears,” Palpatine said, spreading his hands. “What is concerning you?”  
  
Ahsoka took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be easy to admit to. At all. She was going to have to phrase this carefully, for her own sake.  
  
“I’m concerned about what to do with an old friend of mine,” Ahsoka said, finding the deep blue carpet _far_ more fascinating than looking at Palpatine. “He and I,” if Ahsoka had less experience controlling her body, she would have been fidgeting a lot. As it was, she just swallowed heavily. “I would like our bond to grow deeper, but he always distracts me, and manages to avoid committing to anything. I’m just not sure how I can make my attraction to him plain.”  
  
And _that_ was why Ahsoka couldn’t go to Master Yoda or Master Windu. The advice they would give wasn’t the advice Ahsoka wanted to hear. That Ahsoka shouldn’t be so interested in having sex with a _former_ member of the Jedi Order. Actually, they’d be pretty down on Ahsoka having sex at all. Or at least having the amount of sex she had every time she left Coruscant.  
  
“I can see why that would be a source of distress,” Palpatine said. He sat still for a minute, before a warm, soft smile appeared on his face. “In politics, I’ve found that if you can’t be subtle, be direct. Put your friend in a situation where he has to clearly say yes or no, without letting him have any wiggle room.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded, brow furrowing as she thought it over. She was pretty certain she could figure out a way to do that. There might be some obstacles, but a Jedi with Ahsoka’s experience could figure out a way around any kind of problem.  
  
“I’ll be meeting with the Defense Appropriation Committee tonight,” Palpatine said. “And it’s quite likely that they’ll inform me that the situation on Kuat needs a Jedi’s sense of empathy to resolve.” He smiled wearily at her. “And it’s quite likely that you’ll be sent out before the work week ends. So if you plan to do anything with your subject of affection, you had better do it soon.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded. Then she paused. Senator Padme was on the committee. And Ahsoka had yet to meet a committee that lasted less than three hours. So if Padme was away, then Ahsoka would have the best chance she was going to get.  
  
“Your advice is very helpful, Chancellor,” Ahsoka said, nodding and smiling. “Thank you.”  
  
“Not at all,” Palpatine said, waving his hand and smiling even wider in return. “It’s the least I can do to assist a Jedi.”  
  
Ahsoka left the office, feeling a sense of determination welling in her chest. She knew what she had to do. And she knew _when_ she was going to do it. And, with luck, things were finally going to work out between her and Anakin.  
  
She was glad that the Chancellor had helped set her head straight. It was good to have someone around she could turn to for advice.

*******

The sun had set an hour ago, and at this level of Coruscant, that actually meant the light levels had changed. The Presidium was lit with lights, glittering along its flanks and shining through the windows. Ahsoka swallowed heavily as she set down on the Senator’s private landing pad. This was it. There was no going back now.  
  
Anakin was just inside the suite. He looked a bit surprised to see her, and Ahsoka ran her hands down her brown Jedi robes, making sure that her mind was kept locked down tight enough that Anakin wouldn’t pick up anything through the Force.  
  
“Hello, Anakin,” Ahsoka said, looking around the apartment. She already knew what the answer was, since she hadn’t been knocked to the floor, but she still had to ask. “The twins asleep?”  
  
“Yes,” Anakin said, his eyes running over her body cautiously. “For a couple of hours now.” He folded his arms in front of his chest. “Any reason for coming by so late, Ahsoka?”  
  
“Not to talk to me, I hope,” Padme said, breezing through the main room of the suite towards the front door. “Hello and goodbye, Ahsoka.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded at Padme. That was just about all the curtesy she could muster for the woman who had tempted her one-time master away from the Jedi Order. Ahsoka had actually been hoping that Padme would have already left before she arrived. That would make the entire plan _so_ much easier.  
  
As it was, Ahsoka only had to look at Padme for a few seconds as the Senator left. As the door closed behind the human woman, Ahsoka took a deep breath and turned back to Anakin.  
  
“You want to know why I’m here?” Ahsoka asked, her hands going for the belt of her robes. “Guess.”  
  
Ahsoka let her Jedi robes fall from her body, revealing what she had on underneath them. Her old Padawan outfit still fit her, though it was a tight fit. A _very_ tight fit, especially around her breasts. But the look of it couldn’t be beat.  
  
The skirt rode pretty high on Ahsoka’s generous hips and her long legs as well. She was showing off a _lot_ of her body. If she breathed in too deeply, or if she spread her legs too much, she would be showing off even more than she already was.  
  
Ahsoka felt a bit embarrassed to be wearing an outfit like this, but not by much. Mostly, she was too determined to let herself slow down. And there was the fact that plenty of people had seen her in even less. Though the atmosphere was a lot different at those times compared to now.  
  
“Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, his jaw dropping and a bulge forming in his pants as he stared. “What are you doing?”  
  
“Isn’t it obvious?” Ahsoka asked, advancing towards Anakin and not showing a sign of the flutters she felt in her stomach. “I’m tired of waiting around. You’re finally going to fuck me. Right here, right now.”  
  
Sex with Anakin was new. _Sex_ wasn’t. Ahsoka wasn’t sure when in the past nine years she had started fucking so much. But she had. She would go out into the galaxy and do things and see things and the best way to not let those memories etch themselves into her mind was to go and find somebody (several somebodies, at times) to give her a nice hard fuck that would let Ahsoka cum so hard she would forget all about it for a time. Not the _healthiest_ way of dealing with things, but it beat drinking or fighting or stewing on it all and not letting a hint of it out.  
  
Ahsoka also wasn’t sure when she had started lusting after her former master. Had it been while she had still been his Padawan, in the early years of the war? Or had it come later, as she wondered what she had done wrong to make him leave the Jedi Order? Either way, Ahsoka had felt a _need_ for human male for years now. And now, finally, she was dealing with it. One way or another, everything was going to get _resolved_.  
  
“Listen, Ahsoka,” Anakin said, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at the front door and then down the hallway where the twin’s bedrooms were located. “I know that you’ve been-!”  
  
Ahsoka hadn’t waited around for Anakin to finish whatever he was going to say. She stepped forward, pressing herself right against him. He looked down, straight into the _generous_ amount of cleavage that her old outfit presented. And swallowed, hard.  
  
Anakin wasn’t keeping up on his Jedi exercises. Ahsoka could _feel_ the emotions he was radiating. And lust was a good fifty, fifty-five percent of what he was feeling right now. That was good, but Ahsoka was sure she could do _better_.  
  
“Listen, Anakin,” Ahsoka said, reaching down and grabbing his crotch. She col d feel him rapidly getting harder underneath her grip. “I want _you_. Understand? I’ve been waiting for years, but I’m not waiting anymore.”  
  
Ahsoka felt like she was drunk. She had felt like this a few times before, riding an unsustainable high of excitement and adrenaline. Usually when she felt like this, her lightsaber was going, and she was being shot at from all sides.  
  
“And I know you want this,” Ahsoka continued as Anakin stared down at her breasts. She reached up and pressed her boobs together, making her cleavage even _more_ pronounced. “I’m _hot_. And the things I want to do to you, you’re going to _love_ them.”  
  
Ahsoka’s hand returned to Anakin’s crotch, stroking the dick down there. It was _very_ hard. And it seemed to be nice and big, too. Ahsoka had taken a lot of dicks from a lot of species over the years as she recovered from her missions, and she thought Anakin’s was just the right size where it was nice to look at, but not so big that Ahsoka couldn’t handle it inside of herself.  
  
“Ahsoka,” Anakin said again, glancing down the hall, “I think you need to go back to the Temple and get some sleep.”  
  
“Screw that,” Ahsoka said, a very un-Jedi sense of frustration stirring inside of her. Didn’t Anakin _get_ it? “I’m here for you, and I’m not leaving until I do.”  
  
Anakin stared at her, breathing in and out. Ahsoka could feel the lust bubbling inside of him. And the anger too. But she didn’t care. He was so turned on by now, and she _knew_ she was finally, finally going to get her way.  
  
The sublime joy of that was so complete, so filling, that Ahsoka could barely even think straight. And it didn’t help that she was feeling almost as turned on as Anakin was, the lust _filling_ her body. Her nipples were making two small bumps in her top, and her pussy was so _wet_. She shivered, pressing her body against the older human man.  
  
“You little witch,” Anakin groaned, his erection pulsing against Ahsoka, and his hands grabbing her shoulders. It was a _tight_ grip, but Ahsoka didn’t complain. “You pious _slut_.”  
  
“Is that the kind of language you want to be using around the twins?” Ahsoka moaned, feeling Anakin’s fingers digging into her bare skin. “Or for them to wake up and see Daddy and Aunt Soka doing some naked wrestling?”  
  
Anakin’s face twisted at that. He turned his head down the hallway, and then started towards a door on the other side of the room, his hand staying firmly on Ahsoka’s wrist as he went. Ahsoka obediently followed as Anakin stepped into Padme’s sound-proofed office. The door shut behind him, and Anakin looked down at Ahsoka.  
  
The difference in height wasn’t what it had once been. But there was a _presence_ about him that made Ahsoka feel ten centimeters high. And she was still _super_ horny.  
  
“Now that you’ve got me-.” Ahsoka started to say.  
  
Then Anakin grabbed her shoulders and forced her down. Ahsoka grunted a bit as she went to her knees, ending up right in front of Anakin’s crotch. From here, she could get a really _good_ look at his cock, at least through his pants. And it looked pretty nice, too.  
  
“Would you just shut _up_?” Anakin demanded, raising his voice. His hands went up to Ahsoka’s montrals, and she orange-skinned woman shivered, feeling a pair of hands roughly clutching at her sensitive horns. “If you’re going to use your mouth for something,” Anakin whipped out his cock, slapping Ahsoka across the face with it. She gasped, feeling the hot, hard rod rubbing against her skin, “do it _quietly_.”  
  
Ahsoka swallowed as she stared at Anakin’s cock. It looked _perfect_ , right in front of her. Tasty and wonderful. She swallowed, and then squealed as Anakin pulled her head forward, rubbing her face against it. A bit of precum got smeared across Ahsoka’s skin.  
  
“A-ghph!”  
  
Ahsoka had opened her mouth to say something. And was cut off as Anakin slid into her open mouth. Her eyes bulged, feeling the cock pushing deeper and deeper into her mouth, Anakin pulling forward on her montrals, not giving her a choice but to swallow the cock. Normally, Ahsoka liked to lick a cock a bit first, getting it good and ready before she did something like this. But it felt so _right_ , now. A surge of arousal ran through Ahsoka’s body, and she squeezed her thighs together as she looked up at Anakin.  
  
Anakin was glaring down at her, and Ahsoka was feeling a bit miffed herself. This wasn’t going _exactly_ how she had thought it would. Even as her sexual preferences had shifted over the years, she had never imagined her and Anakin going at it quite this hard, quite this rough.  
  
And Anakin was being pretty rough. He had a firm grip on Ahsoka’s montrals, and he was using it to force her mouth up and down along his cock. He was going at a pretty fast pace, and he wasn’t just using Ahsoka’s _mouth_. She could feel him pressing against the entrance to her throat. So Ahsoka relaxed as much as she could, and let him start deepthroating her.  
  
Ahsoka reached forward and grabbed Anakin’s thighs through his robes. She squeezed down, as the human kept on fucking her face, forcing her head up and down along his dick. Ahsoka shivered, staring upwards, shocked at how wet she still was.  
  
And Ahsoka was _still_ managing to press her tongue against Anakin’s cock, licking and rubbing it as he fucked her mouth. Ahsoka had gotten _very_ skilled at this sort of thing, and she knew exactly what to do. And Anakin seemed to like it, given how hard he was inside of her mouth.  
  
As skilled as she was, Ahsoka was still gagging around the cock. Normally, she’d be able to handle this, more or less. Right now, with a cock the size of Anakin’s, moving this fast inside of her mouth, with no time to warm up, Ahsoka was making quite the variety of lewd sounds, and drool was falling from her lips, splattering on the generous amount of cleavage she was showing.  
  
Then he pulled out of her. Ahsoka gasped and couched, rubbing her neck and feeling how sore it was. She was going to be talking with a rasp tomorrow, that was obvious.  
  
“Get up,” Anakin growled, stroking his cock in one hand as he glared down at her. “Get on your feet, you _whore_.”  
  
Ahsoka rose to her feet, a bit shakily. She was still feeling a bit short of breath, but she had a feeling that she wasn’t going to get the chance to recover.  
  
“So what’s next?” Ahsoka asked, pulling the front of her bottoms down, letting Anakin see bit more orange skin, with just a hint of the white markings that rested above her pussy. “Going to come and get this?” She pulled the brown fabric down a bit more, flashing more of her pussy at him. “Because I need you here, Anakin.” She licked her lips as she looked down at his cock. “And you could have _had_ this years ago, if you had just stayed with the Order.”  
  
Ahsoka’s danger sense barely had time to flare before she was pushed up against a wall of shelving, making the mementos on the shelves jump and rattle. Anakin was pressed up against her, glaring down at her with an almost _frightening_ expression on his face. It made Ahsoka so _wet_.  
  
Ahsoka managed, with a great deal of effortto get her tight clothes down off of her wide hips She shivered as the bottom half of her body was exposed to Anakin. She knew he could smell her and see her wetness. And if he ever got around to _fucking_ her, he’d be able to feel it as well.  
  
“Come on,” Ahsoka said, pushing herself up and down and rubbing her body against Anakin’s. “What are you waiting for?” She reached down and wrapped her hand around Anakin’s dick, feeling the hardness and the heat. “Are you always this chicken-shit with Padme?”  
  
Ahsoka was feeling so much she could barely even _tell_ what she was feeling. Arousal, a burning, yearning need inside of her, yes. But beyond that? There was quite a bit of anger there, long-buried resentment at how Anakin had left her and the Order behind. And fresh anger at how he was treating her, both being too rough and being too retiring. And there was sadness and guilt and excitement, all of them mixing together as she stroked Anakin’s cock.  
  
Ahsoka gave up waiting. Instead, she angled Anakin’s cock until it was resting against the entrance to her pussy. Then she sank down, moaning as she got stuffed with dick all of a sudden. And it felt _good_. It felt so, so good.  
  
Both she and Anakin loved how it felt to be pressed up against each other. Even if they were both mad at the other for different reasons. They stared into each other’s eyes as Anakin drove his hips forward, impaling Ahsoka on his cock and making her _moan_.  
  
Ahsoka started to tear at Anakin’s robes, wanting to see more of his body. If he wasn’t still in shape, then she’d have _another_ reason to think less of Padme, for _wasting_ what she had stolen.  
  
Thankfully, Anakin was just as built as ever, tanned skin moving over well-defined muscles. Ahsoka nodded in appreciation as she ran her hands over it, feeling the heat coming from his body.  
  
“You horny little whore,” Anakin groaned as he fucked her, each thrust rattling the shelves Ahsoka was pressed against. “You nasty slut.”  
  
“So what if I am?” Ahsoka asked, knowing that she _was_ a slut, with what she had done out on missions and who she had done it with. “I’m right here, and you’re fucking me. So don’t act too high and mighty.”  
  
Growling, Anakin reached down and ripped Ahsoka’s top off. Her eyes widened, not expecting Anakin to have been capable of actually tearing the leather and fabric. But he was, and now Ahsoka was naked, her large, orange breasts bouncing freely as Anakin roughly drove his cock into her wet pussy over and over again, using a _ton_ of force.  
  
“You could have had this,” Ahsoka moaned, staring right into Anakin’s eyes. “Nobody would look too closely at how you train your Padawan.” She squeezed down around him, feeling how much his thrusts were hollowing her out. “We could have been fucking like this for _years_.”  
  
“Is that all you think about?” Anakin asked, his voice hard. “Taking cock?”  
  
He stopped talking, but didn’t give Ahsoka a chance to respond. Instead, he grabbed her and swung her around, dropping her down onto the desk. Ahsoka squeaked as she bounced, and as Anakin’s cock slid out of her. But mostly from having the air driven out of her lungs.  
  
Ahsoka had just started to rise when she felt Anakin behind her. And then she _felt_ Anakin, the older man grabbing her hips with one hand and placing the other on the back of her head, pressing his palm against her montral and keeping her in place on the desk.  
  
Ahsoka didn’t mind the change in position. Certainly not enough to say anything about it. Instead, she just did her best to grind herself backwards, trying to get Anakin into her again. This may not be the romantic fantasy Ahsoka had envisioned, once, but at least she was still getting _fucked_.  
  
“Do me,” Ahsoka said, narrowing her eyes as she stared at the far wall, “do me, fuck me!” She let her voice rise, knowing that nobody outside of the room would hear a thing.  
  
And Anakin started to fuck her again. Ahsoka groaned, feeling her walls getting spread out as Anakin fucked her hard and fast and rough, without a sign of care or tenderness for what she was feeling. He was just fucking her like he was working out his frustrations with her. And Ahsoka would accept that. After all, it felt good enough that she didn’t begin to care.  
  
Anakin kept his hands on her body, keeping her in place, making sure there was no way that she would be able to wiggle away. And Ahsoka didn’t try. She just kept on moaning, feeling Anakin’s cock slamming into her over and over again, _ruining_ her pussy as he carved a hole out of her. And it felt so good.  
  
Ahsoka could feel her nipples digging into the desk. Her nipples were so _stiff_ right now, and her breasts felt so good as she got fucked. She shivered, and squeezed down a bit tighter around Anakin’s cock.  
  
“You ever taken your wife in here?” Ahsoka asked, not able to turn her head and look at Anakin. “You ever bend her over and treat her like you’re treating me?”  
  
“I love my wife,” Anakin said, his voice filled with thunder. “I’d never fuck her the way a _cunt_ ,” he practically spat the word, “like you deserves to be treated.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Ahsoka asked, shaking her hips from side to side, and clenching her ass together. “Why don’t you _show_ me what I deserve?”  
  
There was a second’s hesitation. Then Anakin spanked Ahsoka, putting a _lot_ of force into the blow. Ahsoka gasped, a blossom of pain appearing in her butt, and mingling with the pleasure she was feeling as well. It felt _good_. Just like Ahsoka knew it would.  
  
“Is that all you’ve got?” Ahsoka growled, shaking her hips back and forth, making her ass as much of a tempting target as she could. “Why don’t you-!”  
  
Anakin preempted her, delivering another, harder blow. Ahsoka gasped, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes. That _hurt_. And she still wanted to have it happen again. And again. And for Anakin to keep on fucking her.  
  
And he did. Anakin rained blow after blow down on Ahsoka’s big, firm ass, making her orange skin gradually darken as she got spanked. And it felt so good. Especially with how he was still fucking her, his cock slamming into her pussy over and over again, pressing right against her cervix as she got fucked. Ahsoka moaned, her eyes rolling in their sockets as she got spanked and fucked.  
  
Ahsoka could feel her orgasm gradually rising up inside of her, getting closer and closer. And it felt so, so good. She groaned, her eyes slowly focusing on what was in front of her. She blinked, what her eyes were seeing finally translating to her brain.  
  
It was a holo of Padme and Anakin, in a nice frame. They were both smiling and looked very happy next to each other. Ahsoka’s face twisted. Then an idea came to her. An idea she immediately acted on.  
  
Ahsoka pushed herself forward, bringing more of her body onto the desk. And that was just enough to let her knock the holo down with her tits, pinning it to the desk underneath her chest. A petty victory, one symbolic of… Ahsoka had never been the best at metaphor even when her brains _weren’t_ getting fucked out of her skull. But it still sent a sick thrill through her, to feel the back of the holo pressing against her body.  
  
“I don’t know,” Anakin said, his breath coming in hard, fast gasps, “if I should kick you out of the house, or tie you up and wait for Padme to come back.” He landed another hard slap on Ahsoka’s ass, making another burst of pain blossom like a supernova in Ahsoka’s body. “You’re disgusting.”  
  
“And what does that make you?” Ahsoka shot back and pushed back, feeling the tip of Anakin’s cock hammering against the entrance to her womb. “I didn’t need to do a lap dance to get you in here.”  
  
Anakin snarled, and Ahsoka felt his free hand grab the tip of her lekku, his knuckles brushing against her back. She shivered and then squealed as he squeezed down, his fingers digging into her soft, sensitive head tail. But his cock was still hard and her pussy was still wet.  
  
Ahsoka had been fucked in lot of ways by a lot of species after missions and battles. And very, very few of them had gotten this level of energy from her, emotionally or physically. Ahsoka was feeling like a live wire was running through her, crackling as it whipped from side to side. It felt _good_ , exhilarating, even. Ahsoka drew on more of it, feeling the power rushing through her body and heightening her senses. Especially at her pussy.  
  
Ahsoka caught a glimpse of herself and Anakin in the black reflection of Padme’s terminal. They both looked pissed off and turned on. In the reflection, she could see Anakin’s bare torso, his muscles gleaming with sweat. Her fingers twitched, _aching_ to draw her fingernails down them, marking him and giving him something to explain.  
  
And Ahsoka could see something else. For some reason, there seemed to be a yellow light in her and Anakin’s eyes. She shook her head and dismissed it. Who cared about that? All that really mattered right now was that Anakin was _fucking_ her, and it felt so good. And she was going to cum from it, and soon.  
  
Ahsoka groaned as she felt Anakin splitting her apart, slamming his cock into her over and over again. It felt so good, and Ahsoka could feel her orgasm steadily rising. It was so close now that she could _taste_ it. It would just take a few more seconds…  
  
And then it arrived. Ahsoka moaned as she came, as she felt the pleasure spilling over inside of it. It was so sharp it almost _hurt_ , her body thrashing around even as she tried to get herself to calm down. Ahsoka moaned, sounding like an animal in heat as she clamped down tightly around Anakin’s cock, her muscles squeezing down for all they were worth to get even one more drop of sensation out of the thick, hard shaft pounding her pussy.  
  
Ahsoka knew she was making some gurgling sounds, sounds that couldn’t be called words in _any_ language in the galaxy. And she didn’t care. She just wanted to keep on getting fucked, for the shaft inside of her to keep on pounding her, over and over again, making her feel so _good_ , making this orgasm keep going on and on and on.  
  
“You bitch,” Anakin barked, spanking her again as she came, the impact of his hand on her ass sounding like the crack of a whip. “How the hell can you call yourself a Jedi?”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t respond, too focused on breathing in and out deeply, trying to get air into her burning lungs. The orgasm had faded, a bit. But it was still _there_ , right underneath the surface, threatening to come roaring back at any second. And Ahsoka knew it would. There was _no_ way that Anakin was going to stop fucking her now. And with how Ahsoka’s body felt, almost _anything_ would be enough to turn her on again, and get her going once more.  
  
Ahsoka shook her head. That had felt nice. That had felt _really_ nice. And she wasn’t anywhere close to done yet. She was still going to show Anakin a _lot_ , everything single thing he had abandoned by coming to live with that _slut_.  
  
Ahsoka was going to take all night if she had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Working Out Old Grievances Chapter Two**

  
Ahsoka pushed back, driving Anakin off of her. She turned around, the minor aches from being shoved against the desk already fading by drawing on just a bit of the Force. She looked up at Anakin, both of them glowering at each other.  
  
“You owe me, Skywalker,” Ahsoka said, pressing her body against him, feeling his hard muscles and hard cock rubbing against her own red skin. “For leaving me alone in the Order.” Ahsoka managed to get Anakin moving backwards, and the shelves behind him rattled as he hit them. “And now I’m going to collect.”  
  
“Shouldn’t a Jedi be less selfish?” Anakin spat back, his hands going down to grab Ahsoka’s ass, squeezing down _hard_. “Sacrifice yourself for the Order?”  
  
“I’ve been sacrificing for the past nine years,” Ahsoka said, rubbing herself against him. “And now I’m taking some _personal_ time.”  
  
Anakin snorted at that, but didn’t reply. He might have, if Ahsoka hadn’t bit down on his shoulder, her sharp teeth actually piercing the skin. She could taste salty blood on her tongue. There. Let see what happened when Padme noticed _that_.  
  
But as nice as putting a mark on Anakin was, Ahsoka wanted _more_. She wanted something for herself. Something deep and filling.  
  
Ahsoka leapt up and wrapped her legs around Anakin’s waist. She could feel his cock rubbing against her pussy. Against her wet, wet pussy. Gah, Ahsoka was still so _horny_. She needed a whole lot more than what she had already gotten. And she was going to get it, as well. _Nobody_ was going to stand in her way! Not after all the time she had spent being a good soldier who went out and fought the droids. She was owed something after all of this, and she was going to _get_ it.  
  
“You’re such a bitch,” Anakin said, even as he wrapped his arms around her to keep her in place on top of his cock. With a mighty jerk, he yanked Ahsoka down onto his cock. A flash of pain shot through both of them, but neither one tried to take it any easier. “An evil, evil bitch.”  
  
“And you’re still fucking me,” Ahsoka responded, starting to bounce up and down along his cock, feeling his shaft stretching her insides out. It felt so _good_ , and she wanted so much more. “Fucking me way harder than that stuck up Senator could get fucked.”  
  
Anakin snarled at the mention of his wife, but he still didn’t stop fucking her. His fingers were tight on her skin, digging down into her body. And his hips were moving back and forth, driving his shaft in and out of Ahsoka’s wet, tight pussy.  
  
Ahsoka was pleased to see that the bite marks were still bleeding. Not by very much, just little pinpricks in the shape of her jaws, but they were still bleeding. Still marking him. _Wonderful_. And she was hoping to get quite a few more marks along him before she was satisfied. She had very long nails, just for one example.  
  
But right now, Anakin’s cock was feeling too good inside of her for her to want to do anything but lift herself up and push herself back down on it. It felt so, so good. Ahsoka bit her lip as she felt Anakin’s cock pushing her folds open, hollowing her out as she moved up and down over and over again.  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t sure if she had ever been in a fuck that had been so emotionally charged. Not even her first time, with that clone trooper. For that matter, she wasn’t sure if she had ever been fucked in a situation that had been so _intense_. Even that bondage gangbang hadn’t had her body thrumming like it was now, like there was a live wire twitching around inside of her, sparking and shuddering. Even when Anakin wasn’t pounding into her, she was feeling like her body was too small to hold everything she was feeling.  
  
“What should I do with you?” Anakin asked, pushing himself away from the wall and slowly walking over to the couch on the far side of Padme’s study. “Maybe I should fuck you, use you, and tie you up to give to Padme when she comes home.” His lips drew back from his teeth in the worst smile Ahsoka had ever seen on a human. “She’d know how to take care of a cunt like you.”  
  
“As if you could hold me,” Ahsoka said with a sneer. She waved her hand and half a dozen ornaments and curious from Padme’s desk rose into the air and started circling around the two of them. “I’ve been honed in the crucible, while you’ve just been crawling between that whore’s legs. As if you could hope to beat me.”  
  
And just to prove that, as Anakin tried to throw her down onto the couch to fuck her, Ahsoka stuck her leg out, wrapping it around Anakin’s thigh. That tripped him up enough, and they both went sprawling onto the ground, landing on the thick, plush carpet.  
  
Ahsoka had obviously known that this was going to happen, and she seized the momentum. She crawled on top of Anakin, before he had a chance to do more than curse and blink. She smiled down at him, rubbing her butt against his cock. And Ahsoka knew how nice of an ass she had. She wiggled it back and forth, feeling the hot, hard shaft sliding along her firm cheeks. Did Anakin deserve anal? No, not yet.  
  
Ahsoka lifted herself up and then slid down onto Anakin’s cock. She sighed in satisfaction, feeling herself getting spread out once more. And then she kept on sinking down even further, not stopping until she felt every single centimeter of his cock inside of her. And it felt _good_. She wiggled back and forth, feeling Anakin’s shaft moving around inside of her. And that felt even better. But not as good as a hard, rough, bruise-forming pounding would feel like.  
  
Ahsoka reached down and tried to grab at Anakin’s forearms. But even if he wasn’t practicing with the Force as much as Ahsoka was, Anakin was still taller and more muscular. It was all Ahsoka could do to stay on top of him and stop him from switching their positions.  
  
In the end, Ahsoka more or less settled for holding onto Anakin’s chest, fingers digging into his sides as she bounced up and down along his cock. And he was busy groping her body, his hands going to her boobs and ass, squeezing and kneading them as she rode him. And Ahsoka didn’t actually begrudge him for that. She had a _great_ body, one that the war hadn’t managed to ruin like it had so many other things. If he wanted to feel her up, then let him. She was focused on something a _lot_ more important, as she felt his dick hollowing her pussy out.  
  
“Fuck,” Ahsoka moaned, shaking her hips from side to side as she felt the shaft sliding in and out of her. “This cock is wasted on Padme.” She looked down at Anakin. “I’m going to be using this a lot more.” She squeezed down as tightly as she could, and _loved_ the sound Anakin made at that. “And getting a lot better use out of it, too.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Anakin said, a trace of actual amusement working its way through his mind. “ _You’re_ going to have a pair of twins from me fucking you?”  
  
“Anything’s possible,” Ahsoka replied, more to get the last word in than because she actually thought there was any way for her to get pregnant from a human.  
  
Then Ahsoka picked up the pace, really hammering herself up and down on Anakin’s cock. Someone less sturdy wouldn’t have liked it, would have found the speed and the force she used to be outright painful. But not Ahsoka. She knew what she liked. She knew what she _needed_. And she needed something that would show Anakin what a huge fucking mistake he had made when he had left her and the Jedi Order behind.  
  
And with how hard Anakin’s cock was inside of her, Ahsoka thought she was making a pretty convincing case. He was as hard as a rock inside of her, his thick, long shaft stretching her out, forcing her folds to separate every time she pushed herself down onto his dick. And it felt so _good_ , even though Ahsoka’s clit wasn’t getting much love.  
  
Ahsoka’s boobs, whenever Anakin’s hands weren’t squeezing down on them, were bouncing to and fro, swaying wildly as she rode Anakin’s cock. She hissed through her teeth as she looked down at Anakin. Ahsoka would be willing to bet anything that Anakin would never be able to forget this night in general, or this position in particular. Not with how much force she was using to drive herself down, and fill her wet, aching pussy up with cock.  
  
“When are you going to cum, Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked, moving her hips in a circular motion as she impaled herself on Anakin’s cock. “When are you going to cum into the pussy of a girl who’s younger and hotter than your wife?”  
  
“When did you become such a bitch, Ahsoka?” Anakin asked, glaring up at her.  
  
“Geez, I don’t know,” Ahsoka replied sarcastically. “Maybe after nine years of fighting the Separatists while you’ve been back here playing Daddy and screwing that bimbo?” She rocked back and forth, hissing through her teeth as Anakin’s cock pressed against a spot inside of her pussy that felt so _good_. “And it’s not as if you have any reason to complain about all of this,” she waved a hand at her full, stacked body. “Not with how hard your cock is inside of me.”  
  
Anakin grunted as he reached up and slapped Ahsoka’s tits. She gasped, a wave of pain rushing through her for a moment before it faded underneath the waves of pleasure that were still filling her up. She grinned nastily down at Anakin.  
  
“Couldn’t come up with a good retort, huh?” Ahsoka said, squeezing down around the cock inside of her. “Tell you what, you fill my cunt up with cum, and I won’t-!”  
  
Ahsoka’s promise died before it was even fully spoken. She rocked back and forth on top of Anakin as he started to cum. There was a cruel smile on his face that Ahsoka barely even noticed as she felt her pussy getting stuffed with semen.  
  
It felt good. It felt really good. Of course, it _always_ felt good when Ahsoka took a load of cum inside of her. No matter the species, no matter how exotic it actually was. It felt _good_. And right now, Ahsoka thought that this just might be the very best creampie she had ever gotten.  
  
Ahsoka rocked back and forth on top of Anakin, gasping and moaning quietly as she felt her inner walls getting painted white with semen. She stared down at him, her blue eyes wide as she felt her sensitive folds getting coated with sticky cum. It was _amazing_. And it pushed Ahsoka so, so close to the limits of her own orgasm.  
  
In fact, all Ahsoka needed to do was reach down and squeeze her breasts, running her fingers over her nipples. And that was enough to get her to cum as well.  
  
Ahsoka moaned, throwing her head back. Her lekku danced as she felt the waves of pleasure rushing through her, filling her up as she orgasmed. It was good. It was so fucking good, and Ahsoka _loved_ what she was feeling, loved it more than anything or anyone. She made harsh, rasping gasps, the closest she could get to actual words as she felt herself orgasming, the pleasure surging through her like molten metal.  
  
And Anakin was still cumming, still draining his balls into Ahsoka’s wet, ready pussy. Ahsoka shivered and shook, barely able to keep her mind straight as she felt the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. Anakin’s cock was buried as deep inside of her as it was possible to get, and she _loved_ the feeling, of the thick, hard rod stretching her out even as she twitched back and forth, and as her inner folds were painted white with semen.  
  
“Fuck,” Ahsoka said, sagging down a bit, a wave of exhaustion rolling over her. “ _Fuck_.”  
  
Anakin didn’t reply. Instead, he was deeply breathing in and out, beads of sweat forming on his skin as he stared up at Ahsoka. She could tell that the anger and lust inside of him had barely abated. Well, fair was fair. Ahsoka still had a lot of arousal and resentment to work through as well.  
  
“Your wife ever treat you that way, Skywalker?” Ahsoka asked, slowly pushing herself upward, and feeling Anakin’s cock sliding out of her pussy. “Ever ride you like an animal in heat?”  
  
Semen crept out of Ahsoka’s and ran down her orange thighs or splattered onto the floor. She felt _full_. Nice and full, and still ready for more. A whole hell of a lot more.  
  
“Padme,” Anakin said, rising to his feet as well. Ahsoka really appreciated how his muscles moved underneath his skin, “isn’t some needy bitch, no. Not like you.”  
  
“She’s far too stuck-up to let you know what she _needs_ ,” Ahsoka said, nodding and smiling, with very little actual humor in her face. “But _I_ still need another round with that dick of yours.”  
  
Anakin looked at her and narrowed his eyes. Ahsoka pretty much expected the burst of movement when it came, and she didn’t try to fight it. Instead, she redirected it, flowing around Anakin to try and make sure she ended up in the best position for her own amusement possible.  
  
And it pretty much worked. Ahsoka still ended up on her knees in front of Anakin, but for a moment there, it had seemed likely that she was going to end up across his lap, about to get a spanking. And Ahsoka wasn’t intrinsically opposed to a spanking, but not right now, and not from Anakin. The chance for a boobjob, though, was something she was quite alright with.  
  
“So,” Ahsoka said, staring up at Anakin and smiling narrowly. “You want a titwank, huh? What, Padme isn’t well-developed enough to give you what you want?”  
  
“Padme has the perfect body,” Anakin countered. “While you’ve got the tits of a slut, so you might as well _use_ them, cunt.”  
  
Ahsoka wrapped her breasts around Anakin’s cock. It was still rock hard, and smeared with his cum and her arousal. Well, that would work out nicely, wouldn’t it? Give her some lubrication without having to put things on hold for some oil that would work instead. Especially because Ahsoka was certain that Anakin would only be interested in lube if it meant that _his_ experience was painful and unsatisfying, as opposed to only Ahsoka not enjoying herself to the fullest.  
  
But like this, everything should work just fine. And Ahsoka got to work, nodding in satisfaction as Anakin’s cock poked out from in between her boobs. It felt nice, since her tits were so sensitive. Not as good as being inside of her pussy, but Ahsoka was willing to keep things like this for now. Later on, of course, Ahsoka was going to make _sure_ that Anakin gave her what she was needing. Inside of her pussy or her ass, Ahsoka didn’t really care which one got used.  
  
“If you’re going to look at it, then at least give it a kiss to show how much you like getting to tend to a cock,” Anakin grunted, putting his hands on Ahsoka’s montral, his fingers rubbing against the sensitive, blue and white projection on top of her head. “I can’t believe a slut like you doesn’t know every detail of every cock of every species in the galaxy.”  
  
“Don’t sound so jealous just because you’ve been too much of a wimp to ever go and fuck anyone besides your wife,” Ahsoka said, looking up at him as she started to move up and down. “Even a Jedi Knight knows how to have some fun when she’s not busy saving the galaxy.” She smirked, staring up at him. “Does Padme even let you get a blowjob?” She picked up the pace a bit. “For that matter, you’ve only got the one pair of kids. Did she only let you fuck her once? She seems like the frigid type.”  
  
“You are such a fucking cunt,” Anakin said, his fingers digging down harder onto Ahsoka’s montral, making her gasp in pain. “How the hell do you keep your nastiness hidden from the holos?”  
  
“You weren’t complaining about fucking my fucking cunt earlier,” Ahsoka said, squirming around as she felt his dick twitching inside of her cleavage. “Don’t be a sore loser, Anakin.”  
  
Ahsoka was moving up and down around Anakin’s cock as fast as she could, keeping his dick trapped in between her large pair of orange breasts. And she was certain that Anakin was enjoying it, even as they hurled insults back and forth at each other. After all, with how hard he so obviously was, there was no way he _couldn’t_ be enjoying what was happening to him.  
  
And pretty soon, Ahsoka would be ready for another round herself. And then they could see just how much fun Anakin had when his dick was buried deep inside of her orange pussy again. Ahsoka grinned, and ran her fingers over her nipples as she let Anakin fuck her tits. Yep, there was no way the night was going to end with a titfuck, even if Anakin _did_ cum between her breasts.  
  
Not that it would be a _bad_ thing if that happened, of course. Ahsoka enjoyed the feeling of semen on her skin. It was so warm and sticky, and had quite a bit to recommend to it. She even had, on her datapad and thoroughly encrypted and hidden, quite a few holos of herself after getting bukkaked and covered with semen. She thought she looked _hot_. And so did other people, the one time she had posted her images to a Holonet site dedicated to fake images of famous women getting fucked.  
  
Sure, she had gotten told that the image manipulation techniques she used were horrible, but enough people had still like the post that Ahsoka knew she looked hot when her face was covered in semen. Or other parts of her, too. Maybe she and Anakin could work together to see just how much of his cum she could get onto her before the night was done.  
  
“Don’t you love how soft my boobs are?” Ahsoka asked, staring up at Anakin. “Can’t you imagine how nice it would be to get to touch them whenever you want to, feel the squish and give underneath your hands?” The smile on her face vanished. “And if you had just kept on training me like you were supposed to, then maybe you _could_ have.” Ahsoka kept the pace going, feeling Anakin’s cock smearing arousal all over the inside of her tits. “Instead, you’ve just got _Padme_.”  
  
“Padme, who is way less of a bitch than you are,” Anakin said, stepping back. He stared down at Ahsoka, eyes glittering. Ahsoka stared right back up at him. “I’m going to need to do something to punish you, Ahsoka.”  
  
“Let me know when you find out what that is,” Ahsoka said, rising to her feet and staring at him. “But right now, your cock is still hard and I’m still horny.” She stepped towards him, putting a lot more swing in her step than she actually needed to. “So let’s fix that.”  
  
Ahsoka had been planning to push Anakin down and ride him until his balls were empty. But it seemed that he was still practicing a bit of hand to hand combat, and before Ahsoka could manage that, she ended up against the window of Padme’s study. The window that spread across the entire outer wall, looking out at the Coruscant night. Ahsoka grunted as she was pressed against it, feeling the cool transparsteel pressing firmly against her breasts and more lightly across the rest of her front.  
  
And Ahsoka could feel and see Anakin behind her. She wondered what setting the window was set to, if people from outside could see in. She didn’t give a damn either way. If some prying tabloid reporter saw that there was a naked alien woman in Senator Padme’s study with her husband, then that was _Anakin’s_ problem, not hers.  
  
And more importantly, Ahsoka could feel Anakin’s cock brushing against her ass and thighs. Ahsoka stuck her rear out a bit more, shaking it from side to side to let Anakin get a proper look at her big, firm butt. She could see his reflection in the window, and smiled at it, her sharp teeth bared.  
  
“Come on, Anakin,” Ahsoka said, still swinging her hips from side to side, rubbing against his cock. “I know how much you need this.”  
  
“You need something a lot more intense than I can give to you here,” Anakin said with a grunt. But he still grabbed Ahsoka’s hips, and she _smiled_.  
  
Then Ahsoka’s eyes widened as she felt Anakin’s cock resting against her ass. She opened her mouth to say that she needed a bit of prep before that, but it was too late. Anakin was already sliding into her rear, his thick cock stretching her out and making Ahsoka _really_ glad for the soundproofing around the study as she shrieked.  
  
Ahsoka was no stranger to anal. She had gotten fucked in the ass by tons of people, a number of them with cocks that weren’t as smooth as a human’s was. But she had still gotten prepared, lubed up before any of them did that. Now, like this, Ahsoka was gasping with discomfort as she felt the shaft spearing deep inside of her, Anakin putting all of his strength behind the thrust.  
  
“Ah ha!” Ahsoka moaned, eyes crossing as she felt the hot, hard rod lancing into her, forcing her tight walls apart. “You little shit,” she moaned.  
  
“That’s pretty ironic, coming from you,” Anakin grunted, his voice a bit strained. “Gah, you’re tight. I’d have thought a slut like you,” he paused and took a deep breath, “would be a lot more loose.”  
  
“I am,” Ahsoka said, reaching down and playing with her boobs, trying to get a bit of pleasurable stimulation. “And if you’d told me about your secret anal fetish, I’d have grabbed some lube from your kitchen.”  
  
“The Jedi skills of improvisation,” Anakin said in a sneer. “But I like seeing you squirming around like this.”  
  
Ahsoka met his glare in the window’s reflection with one of her own. The lights outside made it seem as if they both had glowing yellow eyes. Ahsoka pushed her hips back, her ass swallowing up a bit more of Anakin’s cock.  
  
“Think I’m going to start asking for mercy?” Ahsoka grunted, running her palms over her tits, and feeling the warm, pleasurable sensations rolling out from her chest and filling up her entire body. “You really haven’t been following me on the news.”  
  
“The Hero With No Fear,” Anakin said sarcastically. “The Slut With No Shame fits you a lot better.”  
  
“I don’t hear you complaining,” Ahsoka said, barely keeping her voice from wobbling so much it wasn’t understandable. _Damn_ , Anakin was big in her butt. Big and really disturbing. But Ahsoka knew that after a bit, it would start to feel good. Especially if Anakin’s cock kept on producing a bit of pre-cum to help her ass adjust. “From how hard your cock is, you must be _really_ loving this.”  
  
“I still think I need to get a collar and leave you tied up at the front door for when Padme gets home,” Anakin said, his fingers digging into Ahsoka’s hips. “She’s a lot more inventive than me. She’ll know how to handle a worthless whore like you.”  
  
“Please,” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. “As if there’s anything that prissy bimbo could think of that I haven’t done myself.” She grinned, the pain starting to lessen and the pleasure rising to replace it. “Several times over.”  
  
Anakin didn’t have a response ready for that. And Ahsoka didn’t push to get one from him. Instead, she just let him keep on fucking her ass, sliding in and out of her butt. And the arousal was starting to grow inside of Ahsoka’s body, rising higher and higher inside of her. It felt so _good_.  
  
Ahsoka could feel arousal dripping out of her, mixed with a bit of Anakin’s cum. Running down her thighs, splattering onto the floor, hitting the window as Anakin _really_ slammed into her, it went all over. And all Ahsoka really cared about was getting to feel more of the pleasure. Because pleasure felt _good_.  
  
Ahsoka moaned, closing her eyes as she started to play with her pussy. Her fingers rubbed against her clit and her lower lips, before sliding into her pussy, spreading out inside of her and scissoring around. And that felt _really_ good.  
  
And what Anakin was doing to her also felt good. The pain in Ahsoka’s ass had almost entirely vanished, as Anakin drove into her over and over again. And even though the pain wasn’t all gone already, the _pleasure_ was there, and was quite intense. Ahsoka’s body shook, both with lust and with the force of Anakin’s relentless thrusts into her, over and over again.  
  
“You’re such a disgusting whore,” Anakin said.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve said that,” Ahsoka replied, meeting Anakin’s gaze in the reflection. “Are you going to waste breath telling me what you think of me, or are you going to fuck me like a disgusting whore?”  
  
Anakin didn’t respond. Verbally, at least. Instead, he started to thrust harder and harder into Ahsoka’s ass, putting a _lot_ of force behind every thrust. And it felt _great_. Ahsoka wouldn’t be able to sit down tomorrow and would be walking funny for a week, but who cared, when her body felt this good?  
  
Ahsoka realized she was about to cum. And she was looking forward to it. She reached down and rubbed her pussy a bit, seeking just that little extra bit of stimulation. And she got what she needed, just enough sensation to push her over the edge into another orgasm.  
  
“Yes,” Ahsoka moaned, throwing her head back and looking up at the ceiling. “Yes, fuck me, yes, _YES_.”  
  
Ahsoka could feel her pussy squeezing down around her fingers, trying to suck her digits even deeper inside of her pussy. It felt good, really, really good. Her entire body was twitching and buzzing with arousal as the pleasure washed through her like a raging torrent.  
  
And all the while, Anakin was still fucking her ass, slamming into her butt over and over again. And that felt great, too. Ahsoka wondered if Anakin could tell if she was cumming. He’d have to be blind if he didn’t.  
  
“Let’s go, Anakin,” Ahsoka said, breathing in deep gulps of air. “Don’t you have anything you need to work out on my body?”  
  
Ahsoka swung her hips from side to side as she talked, gasping as she felt Anakin’s cock sliding around inside of her. _Fuck_ , that felt big inside of her. And good. Ahsoka knew she was enough of a slut to enjoy getting treated like this. And she could get treated even rougher.  
  
“I’m not even sure how a cunt like you deserves to get treated.” Anakin said, still hammering into Ahsoka’s ass. “Maybe we’ll just toss you outside after Padme and I are done with you, and call the holos to let them know about the hot scoop waiting for them.”  
  
“Because I wouldn’t have a thing I could tell them in turn,” Ahsoka said contemptuously. “If that’s the best idea you’ve got, then maybe you should just focus on fucking my ass.”  
  
Anakin grunted at that. Ahsoka wondered for a minute if she was going to feel a slap on her ass, if Anakin was about to start spanking her as he used her butt. That wouldn’t be the first time that had happened to her, though Ahsoka was sure that Anakin would be using a _lot_ more force than the other men and women and others who had done that to her.  
  
Ahsoka felt herself getting driven against the window in front of her as Anakin drove into her butt over and over again. He seemed relentless, not stopping even a bit as he fucked and used her. Just like Ahsoka liked it. The way that sex droid had been so inexhaustible had been _awesome_. And with the Force, maybe Anakin could put on a good enough imitation of that to fuck her.  
  
And after that, after he came inside of her? Maybe he’d try to make Ahsoka clean his cum off of his cock. And maybe Ahsoka would do that. But she thought not. It was getting to be time to remind Anakin that she wasn’t just a stress ball to work out his frustration on. (And the source of all that frustration.) That Ahsoka had a bunch of her anger as well, and that she was dealing with in her own way.  
  
Ahsoka wasn’t anywhere near ready for the night to end yet. There was plenty more that she and Anakin were going to be doing together before she had to call it quits. Why, she was willing to bet she was skilled in all kinds of fetishes that Anakin didn’t even know existed. And it was her _duty_ to show them off to him, so that he would know what he missed out on by leaving the Jedi Order to go rail some vapid human senator.  
  
Oh yes, Ahsoka still had _plenty_ more she was going to do tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Ahsoka’s lips were drawn back from her teeth in a grim, humorless smile as Anakin pounded into her. There were soft spots on her that would be bruises tomorrow morning. But there were long lines along _his_ skin that had barely stopped bleeding, so _that_ was fine.  
  
And more importantly, he was still fucking her. His cock was still slamming into her pussy, over and over again, with all the strength and delicacy of a rampaging grozer. And it felt so good. Ahsoka moaned, pressing up against him as she stared at his face. It was still kind of handsome, even with the anger and lust distorting things.  
  
And even if Anakin wasn’t as handsome as he really was, his was still making her feel _good_. Ahsoka’s pussy was so _wet_ , and the dick moving in and out of her felt so good. So very, very good. Ahsoka shivered and moaned, her lips falling open as she thrust back against her human lover.  
  
The two of them had ended up on the floor of Padme’s study, down on the thick comfortable carpeting. And Anakin was still fucking her hard, even as Ahsoka held down on the carpeting to make sure she didn’t get pushed forward by each thrust. Her long, orange legs were widely spread, showing herself off as she got _used_. Although Anakin probably thought he was punishing her. Well, who cared what _he_ thought? Ahsoka knew what was _really_ happening.  
  
Padme’s office looked like a small bomb had gone off in it. About half of the mementoes and datapads and styluses that had been on the shelves and the desk were on the floor by now. And the ones that weren’t had still been knocked over, dislodged from their proper spot.  
  
It was going to be quite the bit of work for Anakin to take care. Ahsoka herself didn’t have any intention of lifting a finger to help with that. She wondered if Anakin actually _knew_ where everything belonged, or if Padme would be asking some questions about what had happened when she came back. Well, that would be something for Anakin to deal with also.  
  
Maybe Anakin had caught a tendril of Ahsoka’s thoughts. Or maybe he just had a well of frustration boiling up inside of him that needed an outlet anyway. Either way, he glared down at Ahsoka, and grabbed the bottom half of her face, his fingers digging into her cheeks and making her lips puff out.  
  
“You’re such a bitch, Ahsoka,” Anakin groaned, glaring down at her. “How the kriff people can think you deserve to be in the Jedi Order…” he shook his head, still delivering punishing thrusts into Ahsoka’s pussy that felt so, so good. “You disgust me.”  
  
His grip meant that Ahsoka couldn’t really say anything at the moment. She toyed with the idea of using the Force to pull his hand off of her. She _knew_ she could do it. Unlike Anakin, she was still a Jedi Knight who needed to use the Force on a daily basis. All of his so-called Chosen One powers couldn’t make up for lack of use.  
  
No, even though Ahsoka was pretty good with the Force, she wasn’t sure if she was good _enough_ to make sure that Anakin didn’t break any fingers. And while a bit of bruising or bleeding was fine, Ahsoka knew from repeated personal experience how much that sort of thing _hurt_. It would be the end of sexy times, sure enough. And Ahsoka wasn’t anywhere _near_ done with Anakin yet.  
  
Instead, Ahsoka just thrust back against Anakin’s cock, feeling it spreading her out and making her pussy feel so, _so_ good. It was like electric tingles were running all up and down her spine, and filling her body with a twitching that needed an outlet. And the best outlet that Ahsoka could think of was an orgasm.  
  
She was getting closer and closer to a really _good_ climax. A _really_ good one. She moaned through the grip Anakin had on her as she squeezed down around him, feeling his thick cock trying to spread out her tight folds as he brought his hips back and forth over and over again.  
  
Anakin’s grip loosened enough for Ahsoka to reach up and pull his hand off of her face. She opened her mouth and waggled her tongue around, licking up a bit of drool that had started to fall out of her mouth. Then she grinned up at Anakin. There had been warmer smiles, and they had been on droids.  
  
“Yeah, sure, _I_ disgust _you_ ,” Ahsoka said, rolling her blue eyes. “I’m not married. I don’t have a pair of twins sleeping soundly a few meters away. I’m the bad guy here.”  
  
Anakin flinched as if he had been struck. That just made Ahsoka grin again as she reached down and wrapped her hands around her big, orange boobs. She gave them a shake, wiggling them back and forth.  
  
“But we both know you’re not going to stop, don’t we?” Ahsoka asked, as her fingers slid over her tits, rubbing her stiff nipples and sinking down into her soft flesh. “You’re going to keep on using me and fucking me, right here where your wife works every single day.” She blew a kiss at Anakin. “And it’s going to feel great for the both of us.”  
  
Anakin didn’t have a comeback ready for that. Instead, he just glared down at Ahsoka. She must be getting a bit loopy from all of this, because it _looked_ like his eyes were turning yellow. Nonsense, obviously. And even if it wasn’t, Ahsoka still didn’t care. The cock inside of her was still stiff and hard and big and felt just _right_ as Anakin did his best to treat her like a fucktoy without feelings or sensation.  
  
Yep, Anakin was shaping up to be the best… no, they really weren’t _lovers_ , were they? But he was still treating her in just the right way, really going to town on her. And it felt so _good_.  
  
Ahsoka was getting close to an orgasm. She was getting really, really close. Any second now, she was going to cum. She closed her eyes and started breathing in deeply. A _real_ smile appeared on her face, a smile that was actually about happiness. She could feel it taking shape inside of her. The way her thighs were starting to twitch, the beating of her heart, all of it that said that any second now, she was going to cum from getting fucked by Anakin Skywalker.  
  
And then it happened. Ahsoka moaned as loudly as she felt like, not carrying if the sound somehow carried through the walls. She felt _good_ , and she didn’t care who knew about it. Pleasure ran through her body, making her twitch and tremble as she felt the orgasm pulsing inside of her, making her heart beat overtime as she came.  
  
Ahsoka’s pussy got _very_ tight around Anakin’s cock. Very, very tight as she squeezed down, getting even tighter than she normally could. It felt _great_ , and even Anakin slowed down a bit, gasping as he felt her inner folds get really, terribly tight around his dick. Ahsoka shot him a real smile, her lips drawing upwards as she rocked back and forth, still feeling _wonderful_.  
  
And then her orgasm was over, and Anakin was still fucking her. Still fucking her so _hard_ and so _fast_ , driving his cock all the way in on every single thrust, making her squeal and twitch as she got spread open, her pussy remolded around his cock. It felt great, and Ahsoka wanted it to keep on happening. After all, why should she only be satisfied with _that_ orgasm? There was still so, so much more that she wanted to have happen to her.  
  
“Come on,” Ahsoka said, her cheery grin turning into something a lot less happy. “Don’t you want to really _fuck_ me, instead of doing this half-assed effort?” She wiggled her hips from side to side, lifting her butt off of the carpet. “Why don’t you try fucking me like a _man_ fucks me?”  
  
“I could stop fucking you completely,” Anakin shot back, reaching down and playing with Ahsoka’s boobs. He wasn’t very gentle with his toys, and Ahsoka gasped as pain and pleasure mingled inside of her. “You don’t _deserve_ a cock inside of you.”  
  
“As if you could bring yourself to do that,” Ahsoka replied, squeezing down tight and swinging her hips from side to side. The way that Anakin’s cock moved around inside of her felt really _good_. “What the hell would you do with that hardon besides fuck me with it? Wait for _Padme_ to come home? As if she would be interested in getting you off.” Ahsoka grabbed Anakin’s forearm and squeezed down, her fingernails digging into the skin. “The only way you’re cumming is with _me_.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll cum,” Anakin promised darkly, his voice low and threatening. “I’ll cum and then I’ll kick you out of here, stark naked and with my semen dripping off of your body.”  
  
“Promises, promises,” Ahsoka said with a grin. “But don’t tell me you’ll be satisfied with just cumming _once_.” She ground her crotch against him, feeling his dick shifting around inside of her pussy. “Don’t you want to cum in every hole I have, and then coat my face white, just for good measure?” Ahsoka chuckled at the look that passed over Anakin’s face. “Unless you’re not _man_ enough to do that.”  
  
“I’ll show you just what I can do,” Anakin said, adjusting his angle slightly. It didn’t send his dick any deeper into Ahsoka, but a chance of pace was always welcome. “I’m going to fuck the bitch right out of you.”  
  
“I’ll believe that when I see it,” Ahsoka said dismissively. “ _Show me_.”  
Anakin was already fucking Ahsoka as hard as he could, so there wasn’t much more room for him to go any harder. But he did his best, and Ahsoka could feel the impact of the thrusts rippling through her body. Even now that Anakin wasn’t touching her breasts, they were still shaking around as she got pounded into the floor.  
  
Despite her best efforts, Ashoka was still getting pushed along the floor. Not by very much, just a few centimeters at a time, but it was still happening. And as it did, she bumped against a holo. Ahsoka reached back over her shoulder to toss it away. As she did so, she gave it a quick look.  
  
It was a holo of all four of them, Padme, Anakin, and the twins. They were on Naboo somewhere, and they were all smiling as they stared out from the screen. It actually gave Ahsoka a momentary pang of sadness, looking at how happy all four of them were.  
  
Then the flash of guilt that she was feeling faded, and was replaced with something else. With _arousal_. This was so hot. It was even better than doing it with an unmarried man, Ahsoka realized. She _loved_ that she was taking Anakin while Padme was out of their home, and as their kids slept in a nearby room. Arousal thrummed through Ahsoka, and she could feel her next orgasm starting to take place inside of her.  
  
Ahsoka sent the holo skimming across the floor, until it fetched up against a post of the desk. It didn’t go so hard as to break itself, and Ahsoka stopped thinking about it. Instead, she focused on the married man fucking her. The man who never _should_ have been married, and should have stayed as her master in the Jedi Order. Who knew? Maybe if Anakin had stayed, _he_ would have become the famous hero, who everyone loved and respected and admired. Who could say just _how_ the galaxy would have been changed?  
  
And instead, here he was, a married man, with kids, fucking _her_. It was _so_ hot. Ahsoka hadn’t even suspected that she had this fetish. But now that she knew that she did, she was going to get a _lot_ of use out of it. Just like when she had discovered that tentacles felt _great_ when they pulled up into the air and fucked all three of her holes at once. That had been a _good_ three days.  
  
Ahsoka pushed back against Anakin, as a new idea slowly took form inside of her mind. She tried to assemble it together, which was made more difficult by how _good_ she felt, and how foggy her brain was right now. She shook her head, doing her best to get her brain into gear. If she could think of a plan after a five hour artillery bombardment, she should be able to think of something as she got the best fucking of her life, right?  
  
“Maybe Auntie Shoka should stay the night here,” Ahsoka suggested, giving Anakin a hard smile. “The twins love her. She could stay right here, and play with them when they wake up. Wouldn’t that be so _sweet_?”  
Anakin blinked, just once. Then a really _ugly_ scowl appeared on his face as he glared down at her. Ahsoka laughed, not regretting it a bit. It wasn’t a very pleasant laugh, but it was still the one she gave.  
  
“You utter bitch,” Anakin said, shaking his head and growling like a feral animal at her. “Don’t you _dare_ bring the kids into this. Don’t you _dare_.”  
  
“Why not?” Ahsoka said with a grin. “What will you do to me? _Stop_ fucking me? We both know that just isn’t going to happen, Skywalker.”  
  
Anakin’s face twisted. Then he reached up and grabbed Ahsoka’s left lekky, squeezing down hard on the sensitive tendril. Ahsoka gasped, pleasure and pain rushing through her body. And the pain made the pleasure feel so much _better_ than it would have all by itself. She shivered and grinned up at him, lips drawing back from her teeth.  
  
“The kids like to play with Auntie Shoka’s lekku as well,” Ahsoka said, her voice rough and harsh. “I guess that’s something humans never really grow out of wanting, huh?”  
  
Anakin scowled and gave another tug on Ahsoka’s lekku, the white and blue head-tail sending waves of sensation through Ahsoka’s body. It wasn’t all _good_ sensation, but Ahsoka didn’t mind. She just wanted Anakin to keep on fucking her.  
  
Ahsoka shivered as the pain and the pleasure merged together inside of her. The way she was feeling right now, she wasn’t able to tell them apart. It was all the same thing to her. And she wanted it to keep on happening, for her to keep on getting _fucked_ like this, hard and rough and violent and with venom spitting on both sides. It just felt so _right_ , and made Ahsoka feel so powerful as she got screwed into the carpet of Padme’s study.  
  
Sweat was pouring down Anakin’s skin by now. Muscles on his face were twitching and there was one hell of an intimidating look in his eyes. But after staring down a regiment of droid armor, Ahsoka wasn’t the type of person to be scared by just one person anymore. It just stoked the fires within her, making her want to _match_ what she was seeing.  
  
“You know,” Ahsoka said, raising her voice a bit, “why _don’t_ we get the twins in here?” She cackled at the look on Anakin’s face. “We can explain to them what Daddy and Auntie Shoka are doing.” She ground back against Anakin’s cock, feeling it moving around inside of her. “And then maybe you can tell them why you’re doing this with Auntie Shoka instead of with Mommy. I’m sure they’ll have all kinds of questions about that. And maybe they’ll pose them to _her_ instead of to you. Wouldn’t that be quite the family session?”  
  
For a moment, Ahsoka thought that Anakin was about to slap her. She grinned back up at him, mentally daring him to do just that. Instead, he just squeezed down on her lekku, making her cry out. Cry out quite loudly. It really _was_ a good thing this room was soundproofed, otherwise they wouldn’t have needed to go looking for the kids. They would have shown up all on their own, wondering what all the noise was. And why Daddy and Auntie Shoka were naked wrestling.  
  
The thought was enough to make Ahsoka chuckle as she squeezed down around Anakin’s dick. She went as tight as she possibly could, letting him _really_ feel the benefits of fucking a trained, toned Jedi Knight who was risking her life every month, instead of the dried-up pussy of some Senator who just ran her mouth all day.  
  
Ahsoka reached up and grabbed onto Anakin’s upper arms. Her fingers dug down into the skin, and her fingernails went even _further_ in. Anakin winced in pain, an action that was mirrored on the Force. Ahsoka could see small droplets of red welling out around her fingertips. But it didn’t slow Anakin down at all. He kept on fucking her, kept on using her, and kept on making Ahsoka feel _great_. Seriously, tremendously great. She _loved_ what she was feeling, and didn’t want him to stop fucking her. She hadn’t cum nearly enough time to be satisfied yet! She wanted, she needed, she _deserved_ more.  
  
And she was getting it. Even though Anakin was so obviously pissed off at her, he didn’t stop. He kept on slamming into her pussy, over and over, not slowing down, not taking it easy on, not doing anything but working out his rage and frustration and lust on her body. And it felt _so_ good.  
  
“You are such a disgusting whore,” Anakin said. “Bringing my children into this? I’m not sure _what_ I should do with you.”  
  
“Keep on fucking me. Duh,” Ahsoka said with a lazy grin that contrasted with her narrowed eyes. “You don’t think you can give up on this _now_ , do you?” She shook her head. “You’re going to keep on fucking me, Anakin, and we both know you’re not going to stop anytime soon.”  
  
Anakin glowered down at her. But he didn’t say anything in return. Because he knew it was true. Also, he might have been feeling so good that it was hard to properly think, and he was focusing too much on his upcoming orgasm.  
  
Because Ahsoka _could_ tell that he was going to cum fairly soon. Both through the Force, feeling the waves of lust pouring off of him, and through more physical methods. Like how his dick was twitching inside of her. It was making her feel _really_ good, and Ahsoka had fucked enough cocks, and enough humans, to know what that was going to mean. Within just a few minutes, she was going to get the thick, sticky treat she wanted. And it was going to feel so good.  
  
Ahsoka decided to help Anakin along with that. And to help herself as well, because getting one of her holes stuffed with cum was _very_ hot. She let go of Anakin’s arms and ran her hands along his nicely-muscled chest. Then she went lower and lower, her fingertips straining to stay in contact with his skin as she traced his abs. Then she was gliding along his crotch, feeling his pounding, pulsing cock.  
  
Ahsoka pressed the sides of two fingers against Anakin’s cock, feeling it pumping in and out of her pussy and between her fingers. She could feel her arousal coating the shaft and when she withdrew her fingers, her orange skin glistened. Ahsoka giggled, and let her fingers continue on upwards, rising higher and higher up along her body.  
  
Ahsoka glanced up at Anakin. He was appreciating this, she could tell. Especially when her fingers came to her breasts and started to play with them, lightly dancing over her skin and teasing her stiff nipples. It felt _nice_ , and Ahsoka shivered. Oh yeah, this was what she wanted. This is what she _needed_.  
  
“You should count yourself lucky,” Ahsoka said, smirking up at Anakin. “Do you know how many people get to fuck a body as hot as this one?” Quite a few, really. When Ahsoka needed to blow off stress from almost dying repeatedly, she wasn’t very picky about who, exactly, she shared her charms with. But why would Anakin need to know that? “Getting to fuck a Jedi as famous as I am. And as _hot_ as I am.” Ahsoka smirked and twisted around on the floor a bit. “It’s really something special, isn’t it?”  
  
“Master Secura is hotter than you, so don’t get too big of an ego,” Anakin pointed. “And Padme’s better than both of you put together.”  
  
“Padme, Padme, Padme,” Ahsoka said, rolling her eyes. “You’re not fucking _Padme_. You’re fucking me.” Ahsoka paused for a second. “And fuck me harder.”  
  
Ahsoka didn’t actually think that Anakin could fuck her harder. She had thought that he was giving her everything he had. But he managed to surprise her. It didn’t last for very long, only ten or so seconds. But he still started to really _fuck_ Ahsoka, slamming into her with even more force and power than he had shown before.   
  
Ahsoka’s eyes went wide as she stared up at him. Anger and lust and a few other emotions were falling off of him like rain, so much so that she was sure that even non-Force sensitive people would be able to tell what was happening. And she _loved_ it. There was a whole bunch going on inside of Anakin right now, and it was all focused on _her_. Just the way it should be.  
  
Ahsoka grinned as she felt the dick pounding in and out of her, and the hands on her body, holding her down, as if she would want to leave. Ahsoka wanted exactly what Anakin was giving her. Sure, it was rough and violent and entirely lacking in any of the sweeter emotions. And Ahsoka didn’t give a damn. She just wanted _more_.  
  
“Here,” Anakin growled, thrusting his dick as far inside of Ahsoka as it could go. “Take it, you horrible cunt. Take every single bit of it.”  
  
Ahsoka nodded, smiling widely. She’d take it, and then she’d get Anakin to give her some more. Ahsoka wasn’t anywhere _near_ satisfied yet. Not with Anakin, and not with her sex drive in general. There was a lot more that was going to happen between the two of them before she was satisfied.  
  
Anakin groaned as he came. And he came a _lot_. It seemed that fucking a tight, beautiful, orange alien babe got his balls to work overtime. _Good_. That was just what Ahsoka wanted to have happen.  
  
Ahsoka’s pussy was _flooded_ with semen. There was so _much_ of it. She could barely believe that it was all flowing inside of her, filling her up, and making her feel so _stuffed_. She had thought that Anakin’s cock was taking up every bit of room inside of her pussy, but it was obvious that she had been so, _so_ wrong. There was still plenty more room inside of her that needed filling.  
  
“Oh,” Ahsoka moaned, her head falling backwards as she felt her inner walls getting painted white with hot, sticky semen. “Oh my. _Oh_.”  
  
“Finally, some peace and quiet,” Anakin grunted as he kept on cumming. “About time.”  
  
Ahsoka would have an excellent retort for that in a minute or two. Right now, she just needed to focus on what she was feeling, and dealing with all that _cum_. There was just so much of it. Damn, it was a good thing she was another species, because otherwise, she would start to be worried about being knocked up from this.  
  
As it was, she could just focus on feeling the cum filling her up, making her feel so _full_. Because she really, _really_ did feel terribly full, cum so deep inside of her, and making her feel good. The heat and stickiness and the fullness and the pleasure of knowing that her body was hot and lewd enough to make someone cum. There were so many good aspects to getting a load of semen pumped inside of her.  
  
Ahsoka reached up and tweaked her own nipples, and then ran her hands along her montrals. And that was enough to make her orgasm as well. It hadn’t taken much, with how turned on she was. And now she was cumming again and it felt so _good_.  
  
Ahsoka rocked back and forth as much as she could, her pussy clamping down tight around Anakin’s still-orgasming cock. It felt wonderful, and Ahsoka moaned, seeing bursts of white appearing in front of her eyes as the pleasure ran through her, a needy, demanding pleasure that didn’t leave room for anything else. It would take everything Ahsoka had, and leave her limp and boneless and trembling. And Ahsoka couldn’t see a problem with that.  
  
“Yes,” Ahsoka moaned, her lips forming a circle as she felt the pleasure washing through her. “Yes, please, cumming is so good.”  
  
Ahsoka’s nipples were so stiff, and her thighs were kicking and twitching, her muscles spasming underneath her skin. It felt amazing, and Ahsoka wished that this moment could extend forever, that she would always get to feel this wonderful, and never, ever have it end.  
  
It did, of course, but the pleasure was strong enough and lasted for long enough that Ahsoka didn’t mind. And it really did take a long while for the pleasure to ebb out of her. Ahsoka was left feeling so _good_ as it did so. Just really, terribly good. She kind of wanted to do it again.  
  
No, she wanted it more than _kind of_. She was going to get fucked again. And she was going to get fucked by Anakin. And if he thought that he was going to need (or get) a rest period after stuffing Ahsoka’s pussy with semen, he was quite, _quite_ wrong.  
  
Anakin stayed over Ahsoka, twitching and panting for a long minute. Ahsoka stared up at him. She was actually feeling pretty tender towards him, the post-orgasm rush softening the contempt she felt for a man who would leave the Jedi Order just for some human pussy.  
  
Not so tender, of course, that she was going to let him just stay there and _not_ fuck her all over again. Maybe in the ass this time. Or, if he was willing to live on the wild side, he could find out just how well Ahsoka had trained her mouth. She’d only bite down if Anakin pissed her off and what were the odds of _that_ happening?  
  
“Well, Skywalker?” Ahsoka purred, sitting up and scooting away a bit. She let her legs hang open, revealing the white semen leaking out of her orange pussy. And there was still so much more cum inside of her. Especially in her womb, which just felt completely and utterly stuffed with cum. “Where do you want to try next? Back in my pussy for sloppy seconds? Stuff my tight little ass? Or maybe see if you can shut me up with my cock down your throat?”  
  
“Or maybe,” Anakin said, standing up and quivering a little bit. Ahsoka noticed with pleasure that his dick had only gotten half-hard and was starting to stiffen again. Good. “I’ll use those fat udders you call breasts.” He reached down and groped one of them, his fingers teasing Ahsoka’s nipple and making her whine. “It would be pretty damn nice to have these wrapped around my dick.”  
  
“You say that they’re fat,” Ahsoka said, standing up as well and not carrying if the semen leaking from her folds dropped onto Padme’s carpet and left a stain, “but I’m betting you never managed to get _her_ ,” she nodded at the desk behind Anakin, “to ever be able to manage to cover up your dick with her tiny tits.”  
  
The good feeling that had momentarily suffused Ahsoka had passed. Now there was just a restless energy, a _need_ inside of her, a demand for _more_. A demand that _Anakin_ be the one to give her more, whether or not he wanted to fuck her again. Thankfully, _that_ wasn’t actually in question, so it was just a matter of how he ended up fucking Ahsoka this time.  
  
“That’s because Padme is a lovely, high-class woman who doesn’t need to flaunt her body to make me love her,” Anakin said, maybe aware of how Ahsoka’s brow was starting to furrow and maybe not. “She actually understands tact. Not just coming here naked except for your robes and humping the air, trying to get a dick inside of you.” He waved a hand at Ahsoka. “And she doesn’t need oversized tits to do an _amazing_ job.”  
  
Anakin snarled at that, and started striding towards Ahsoka. Ahsoka met him hallway, grabbing him in a tight hug and feeling his dick grinding against her lower belly. Good, he was hard again. And now Ahsoka was going to see if he could get even _harder_. And even if he couldn’t, he was still going to feel great as he started to fuck Ahsoka.  
  
However and wherever that ended up being. Ahsoka didn’t know yet, and she didn’t care. All she was really interested in was getting some more _sex_. Her orgasms hadn’t done more than take the edge off of what she was feeling. Ahsoka was still as horny as hell, and she still wanted to get fucked a _lot_ more. And Anakin was going to be the one to do it.  
  
Again and again and again until Ahsoka was satisfied. And if there were any complaints? Too damn bad.  
  
Ahsoka was taking some _her_ time tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Working Out Grievances Chapter Four**

  
Ahsoka’s lips were drawn back from her teeth as she moaned, bringing her hips up and down, meeting Anakin’s thrusts with her own. It felt _good_. It was beyond good, actually. There was something inside of her, a hot, animal, electric _demand_ that she keep on going, that she keep on getting fucked like this, over and over again, not stopping, never stopping. That she should keep on fucking Anakin forever, the two of them locked together in passion without end.  
  
Ahsoka was bent over one of the guest chairs, her hands digging into the seat back. Anakin was behind her, his hands holding onto her hips with so much force it was a surprise that he wasn’t leaving bruises. His cock was going in and out of her well-used pussy, and it was making Ahsoka feel so _good_.  
  
So were the other things he was doing, actually. The slaps landing on her butt from time to time were nice as well, sending flashes of sensation through Ahsoka. It wasn’t exactly pain, it was too _intense_ to be pain. It just added to the immense range of carnality that Ahsoka was feeling. And wanted to feel more of.  
  
“Come on,” Ahsoka moaned as she pushed back against Anakin, feeling his cock sliding _deep_ inside of her, hitting the entrance to her womb with a large amount of force. “Did Padme cut your balls off? I want you to _fuck_ me.”  
  
Anakin’s hand came up and grabbed Ahsoka’s central montral. Ahsoka gasped as his fingers dug into the sensitive horn, sending lightning flashes of pain running through her body, meeting the lust rising up from her pussy and mingling with it, turning into something that was even _better_ than either.  
  
“You’re such an evil cunt,” Anakin said, his voice raspy with exertion. “What the hell is wrong with you?”  
  
“Right back at you,” Ahsoka gasped. “Is this how you treat Padme? It’s a miracle the twins survived if this is what the two of you get up to in your free time.”  
  
This actually was rougher sex than anything Ahsoka had ever had before. And with what she did in the Outer Rim, out of the way of cameras and clones, that was _quite_ the feat. Ahsoka really was quite the kinky slut, so for this to have been the roughest, nastiest sex she had ever had was quite the feat. And it really was the nastiest fucking she had ever gotten, even though her skin was more or less clean, which hadn’t happened in her _previous_ choice of ‘nastiest sex ever’, in the slime colonies of Ord Putell.  
  
“Padme’s a _woman_ ,” Anakin hissed, his hand giving Ahsoka’s head another yank. Ahsoka’s lips withdrew even more, half a smile and half a snarl now. “You’re just a bitchy cunt.”  
  
“Then let’s see just how much of a cunt I can be,” Ahsoka said, pushing the chair forward and sliding her pussy off of Anakin’s cock.  
  
That didn’t feel great, since she was still so turned on and wanted something thick and hard moving in and out of her folds. But Ahsoka was a Jedi, and knew how to deny herself. Especially if something even better would come about as a result.  
  
Ahsoka smiled as she got a good look at Anakin. His torso and arms were a bit of a mess, with plenty of scratch marks and the like all over his skin. Even a few bite marks from when he had let Ahsoka get in close to him. She _liked_ the sight, and was ready to add some more to the collection. And she was damn sure that Anakin didn’t know any Jedi healing techniques. It would be pretty damn enjoyable to hear him explain what had happened to Padme when she saw him with his shirt off.  
  
Ahsoka glanced around Padme’s office. And Anakin’s powers of persuasion would need a good workout _here_ as well. The office was a mess. The big stuff, like the desk and the chairs and the like were all still intact. But Ahsoka had managed to do a damn good job of knocking every memento and trophy and anything else that was small either to pieces or just down onto the ground. It would probably take a good few hours to clean this place up. And that would just get the floor clear, that wouldn’t restore shattered globes and cracked souvenirs.  
  
There was a big grin on Ahsoka’s face as she sat down on the chair and spread her legs widely apart. Her pussy was still so _wet_. She wanted Anakin’s cock back inside of her, and she wanted to see his face as he fucked his one-time Padawan instead of his wife.  
  
“Well?” Ahsoka said, licking her lips. “What are you waiting for, Skyguy?”  
  
Snorting, Anakin stepped forward and knelt down a bit. Just far enough for his dick to come to rest against Ahsoka’s pussy again. She shivered and smiled and pressed against him, feeling his stiff dick rubbing back and forth against her soaked lower lips. Yes, she wanted this. She wanted this _badly_ and by the Force, she was going to get exactly what she wanted from _who_ she wanted.  
  
Anakin slid into Ahsoka once more and once again she groaned. His dick was still nice and stiff and Ahsoka shivered, a big smile on her face as she felt him starting to rock back and forth. Yes, yes, _yes_ , this was exactly what she needed.  
  
“Isn’t my pussy so much better than Padme’s?” Ahsoka said with a big smile. “So soft and wet and _trained_.”  
  
“And loose,” Anakin grunted. “Did you actually get fucked by a nerf, or does it just _feel_ like one of them hollowed you out?”  
  
Ahsoka scowled a bit and squeezed down _hard_ , making Anakin’s pace slow down a bit as he tried to adjust to the sudden pressure wrapping around his cock. There was no call for that. Not accusing her of fucking animals, of course, but for saying that she had a loose pussy. Even with everything Ahsoka had gone through, her pussy was still nice and tight.  
  
“I think we both know that this pussy is the best you’ve ever gotten,” Ahsoka said. “How tight is Padme these days, after pushing a pair of twins out of her?”  
  
Anakin’s face twitched at that and Ahsoka smiled. And she kept on pushing down on Anakin’s dick, squeezing down and relaxing and doing her very best to make herself feel as good as possible. That Anakin was also getting to feel good was just a side benefit.  
  
“You know,” Ahsoka continued to say before Anakin had a chance to respond to her first statement, “I could probably call them in here.” She took a deep breath. “Hey, kids!” Ahsoka called out in a loud voice, confident that her voice wouldn’t carry through the soundproofed walls of Padme’s study. “Do you want to see what Daddy and Auntie Shoka are getting up to when Mommy isn’t around?”  
  
Anakin’s hand flashed out and caught Ahsoka across the cheek. She blinked as her head was rocked to the side and then she looked up at Anakin. She couldn’t quite decide whether to laugh or to snarl. The red-hot pain was quite intense, and she shook her head, trying to decide what her response should be.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Ahsoka finally decided on. “Feeling ashamed over letting your kids find out you’re fucking someone besides your wife?” Ahsoka languidly stretched, putting as much of her body on display as she could without pulling herself off of Anakin’s cock. “But not feeling so bad that you’re going to stop, huh?” Ahsoka reached out with the Force, sending her will into the neighboring bedrooms. “Relax, anyway. They’re still fast asleep.”  
  
A bit of tension went out of Anakin’s shoulders at that. Ahsoka snorted and reached down to cup her breasts. Her hands squeezed her large mounds, seeking out her white nipples and teasing them. It felt _good_ , and Anakin obviously enjoyed the sight as well.  
  
“Oh, by the way, Anakin,” Ahsoka said, letting go of her large breasts.  
  
Anakin looked down at her, raising his eyebrows. He didn’t react anywhere close in time to avoid Ahsoka’s return slap. She made sure to land with her fingers and palm, not her fingernails, so there was _just_ a large red mark across his skin, bright and visible on his tanned skin. Her own cheek was still stinging, and probably would for the next hour or so.  
  
Ahsoka and Anakin stared at each other for a minute, panting as he kept on pumping in and out of her. Then they both leaned in at the same. Their lips pressed against each other, and their tongues started fighting for dominance as they kissed. Ahsoka’s hands came up and grabbed Anakin’s shoulders, and he was squeezing down on her sides. It felt _good_ , especially with his cock still pumping in and out of her. It felt _really_ good and Ahsoka could feel her orgasm rising to the surface.  
  
Ahsoka’s teeth nipped at Anakin’s lip, though not hard enough to actually make him start bleeding. It was just enough to send a message. _Mine_. Anakin was _Ahsoka’s_ , just like everything else she wanted. Ahsoka knew that wasn’t a very Jedi-like thought, but she didn’t give a damn. After everything she had been through, all those long years spent fighting and fighting and _fighting_ , she was going to take what she had wanted for so long, for just one night. And if anyone had objections? Fuck them.  
  
The two of them separated from the kiss. Ahsoka threw her head back and stared at the ceiling. And then she _came_. And it was a _damn_ good orgasm. She twisted around, feeling the pleasure running through her once again, the thrumming demands of lust beating against her insides as she felt the pleasure, so _sharp_ and real inside of her. She gasped, staring upwards, loving this and even feeling good towards Anakin as she squeezed down around his thick dick as it tried to stretch out her pussy.  
  
“Yes,” Ahsoka moaned, twisting around in the chair, barely held in place by Anakin’s hands. “Yes, fuck _yes_.”  
  
As the orgasm died down inside of her, Ahsoka slumped down on the chair. She was feeling a bit drained. Not _very_ drained, certainly not enough to keep her down for long. But she was still going to need a few seconds to catch her breath and get back into the swing of things.  
  
Anakin didn’t seem to care about that. He kept on fucking her, driving his dick deep inside of her and doing his best to mold her pussy around the shape of his dick. Ahsoka couldn’t actually work up the energy to feel bad about it. After all, she was still _very_ horny, even if she needed to catch her breath before she would be up for diving back into getting properly screwed.  
  
“Take it, you fucking bitch,” Anakin groaned as he kept on hammering into her wet, orange pussy. “Take every fucking drop of it.”  
  
Ahsoka realized that Anakin was about to cum inside of her. And that it was far too late to do anything about it beyond stay right where she was and wait for the load to arrive. So Ahsoka decided to do just that, staring at Anakin as he thrust into her.  
  
And then Anakin started to cum. And he came a _lot_. Padme had obviously been doing a bad job of satisfying him if there was this much semen waiting inside of his balls, Ahsoka decided. She also decided to share that little insight with Anakin, once he was capable of listening. And once Ahsoka was capable of speaking.  
  
The shock of getting her pussy and womb painted white with semen wasn’t enough to make Ahsoka cum again, but it sure did send a really intense feeling through her body. Ahsoka moaned and twisted around on the chair, feeling jet after jet of hot, sticky cum landing on her walls and sending the heat through her.  
  
There was a _lot_ of cum. Way more than Ahsoka’s pussy could hold. Even before Anakin stopped cumming, semen started dribbling out of her folds and onto the chair. Another thing for Anakin to have to clean up, Ahsoka thought with a small smile.  
  
And Anakin kept on cumming. There was so _much_ of it. It was the most that any human had ever cum inside of Ahsoka, though she had taken more semen than this. But just like everything else tonight, it felt so much more _real_ and intense now than it ever had before. Ahsoka shivered and her lips opened in a silent moan as she felt the pleasure washing through her. Right, she was ready to _go_ again.  
  
“Well,” Ahsoka said with a smile, “I suppose we’re done with Round One. Now,” she wiggled back and forth, making Anakin’s still hard cock shift around inside of her, “let’s get started on Round Two.”  
  
Anakin jerkily nodded. His shoulders were heaving, and Ahsoka was sure that if she placed her ear against his chest, she would hear his heart beating like a drum inside of his rib cage. But his dick was still hard, and the Force told her that he was still horny. So Ahsoka didn’t see any reason to stop what they were doing.  
  
Not even how _full_ Ahsoka was feeling was a good reason to stop, even for long enough to clean her cunt out of all of the semen that had been pumped inside of her. It would flow out of her soon enough, anyways. No reason to waste time scooping it out with her fingers and licking it. In another context, maybe Ahsoka would have done that, to tease and titillate whoever she was with. But now? No, she just wanted Anakin’s cock moving inside of her again.  
  
Ahsoka noticed that Anakin’s eyes were yellow, almost glowing with how bright they were. But she dismissed it. She didn’t care about Anakin’s eyes changing color. She knew that she should, but she just couldn’t work up to giving a damn right now. She wanted to get fucked, to get fucked by _Anakin_ and that was all that was really important right now. Minor, unimportant changes could wait for much, much later.  
  
Especially now that Anakin was starting to fuck her. His hips started to move back and forth. Slowly at first, but then faster and faster as his dick slid in and out of Ahsoka’s stuffed, wet, tight pussy. He was actually moving at a pretty good rate, Ahsoka realized. Heh, the semen that he had pumped inside of her must be helping with that, letting him move quicker, even faster than the huge amounts of arousal that were already leaking from Ahsoka would normally allow.  
  
“Come on,” Ahsoka moaned, closing her eyes and feeling her walls getting stretched out. So _good_ , why hadn’t she come to Anakin before now? “Fuck me like you mean it.” She smirked. “Fuck me like you hate me.”  
“You think I don’t?” Anakin asked, lifting Ahsoka up from the chair, his hands squeezing down tight on her hips. “You’re a disgusting whore, and you should be ashamed of yourself.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Ahsoka said, waving her hand. “I’ve heard all of that before.” Her grin sharpened. “Why don’t you tell me something _new_? Like how Jedi pussy is tighter than Senator cunt, and how alien pussy is wetter than a human’s.”  
  
The smile on Ahsoka’s face wasn’t a very _nice_ smile, and it wasn’t meant to be. Instead, she just kept on riding Anakin, letting him lift her up and down as his dick slid in and out of her. It felt _good_ , and the emotions in the air added a wonderful flavor to everything. Ahsoka really, _really_ liked what was happening to her, and planned for it to keep on going. After all, both her and Anakin were quite fit, and had the Force to call on. There was _zero_ reason for either of them to slow down or have to stop. There were still hours and hours of fucking left for the two of them to do.  
  
And once they got done in here… Ahsoka thought that maybe they could move on to Anakin and Padme’s bedroom. And especially their _bed_. Oh, Ahsoka _loved_ the thought of having Anakin fuck her there, wrapped up in Padme’s sheets, taking her husband’s cock over and over again. That would be _wonderful_. Plus, of course, there would be plenty more things that could suffer a minor accident or two as they fucked each other on every surface in the bedroom. It might wake the kids up, since Ahsoka doubted the bedroom was soundproofed, but so what? Even if Ahsoka didn’t like Padme and had thoroughly mixed feelings on Anakin, she loved the little ones.   
  
And the little ones loved their Auntie. Would they still love her or their dad after Ahsoka explained to them what the two of them were doing? She had no idea. But it still sent a thrill of arousal as she thought about it and as she squeezed down tightly around Anakin.  
  
Sometimes Ahsoka really _was_ aware of just how twisted she was. And tonight was one of those times. Hell, it seemed that she was plumbing brand new depths tonight, thinking of things she had never considered before. But so what? She was going to keep on thinking about them and fucking a married man while his kids slept a few meters away. And Ahsoka was going to keep on enjoying it.  
  
Anakin had been pretty quiet for a while. Ahsoka considered asking him if everything was alright, and then shrugged. She just didn’t care, not while his cock stayed this hard inside of her and not while she was feeling this good. Ahsoka was going to keep on getting fucked and Anakin was going to be the one to do it.  
  
Another orgasm was slowly rising up inside of Ahsoka. She wasn’t sure how many times she had cum so far, but another climax could never be a bad thing. She shivered and squeezed down around the cock inside of her. Yes, cum again. And again. And again. Ahsoka wanted to cum and cum and cum and she didn’t want to _ever_ stop cumming.  
  
“Anakin,” Ahsoka moaned, trying to focus on his face as she bounced up and down along his dick. “Don’t you dare stop fucking me.” Ahsoka closed her eyes and shivered. “Keep on going. Just like this.”  
  
Ahsoka was damn sure that Anakin was going to keep on fucking her. She could _feel_ how turned on he was. And it would take one hell of a feat of self-control for him to _stop_ now. Far more self-control and denial of his urges than Ahsoka thought he was capable of doing. No, Ahsoka was sure that Anakin would only stop fucking her when he was too tired to even twitch anymore.  
  
“You’re such a needy whore,” Anakin groaned as he lifted her up and brought her down. “Don’t you have any shame at all?”  
  
“Why the hell should I?” Ahsoka asked, leaning forward and pressing her breasts against Anakin’s chest. “You think I don’t deserve this? Don’t deserve _you_?” Ahsoka’s eyes flashed and she frowned, shaking her head. “Oh no, Skywalker.” She squeezed down around his shaft. “I’m using you until I’m satisfied and I’m going to feel good about every single minute of it.”  
  
Anakin frowned at her, and Ahsoka wondered if he was going to slap her again or squeeze her lekku or something to show how pissed he was at her. Well, let him. That sort of thing might hurt, but it sure wasn’t going to make Ahsoka slow down at all. Not a chance.  
  
Ahsoka’s legs were wrapped around Anakin’s waist, in a tight grip. She didn’t see any reason for him to pull away or to stop fucking her. No, Ahsoka had Anakin right where she wanted him, and was going to keep him there until she was ready for a new position. Or possibly a new room, though Ahsoka was sure that Anakin was strong enough to keep on fucking her as he carried her out of the office and into the living room or kitchen or wherever they ended up screwing next.  
  
Anakin’s cock was reaching _deep_ inside of Ahsoka and it was feeling _very_ good. She shivered and smiled and kept on going, using the grip her legs provided to rise up and down, moving along the shaft inside of her. It felt so damn good, and Ahsoka wanted to feel even better. To cum, obviously, but if Anakin wanted to grope her butt or pet her montrals or lekku, she sure wouldn’t say no to something like that.  
  
“Maybe I should tie you up,” Anakin said, his voice a bit tense as he tried to talk, fuck and hold Ahsoka up all at the same time. “Wait until Padme comes home and let her decide what to do with you.”  
  
“You’ve said _that_ before too,” Ahsoka said dismissively, letting go of Anakin’s shoulder to wave her hand around in dismissal. “And do you _really_ think you could do _anything_ to me that I don’t want to have happen?” She grinned, her teeth gleaming in the light as she stared at Anakin. “Don’t forget, I’m a Jedi who’s been on the front lines for a decade. _You’re_ a stay at home dad.”  
  
Anakin and Ahsoka stared into each other’s eyes for a long minute, mentally testing each other. Ahsoka could feel him reaching out with the Force. He was _not_ very subtle or skilled in what he was doing, but Ahsoka could still feel a hell of a lot of power behind his tendrils of attention. Plus, of course, he _was_ very strong and he was holding onto Ahsoka right now. If they stopped fucking and started fighting, or at least started fighting more than they already were, things might not go Ahsoka’s way.   
  
But there was _zero_ reason to advertise that fact. No, Ahsoka was going to keep on acting like she was just as tough and skilled and invulnerable as the news casts made her out to be.  
  
Finally, Anakin looked away and snorted. Ahsoka tried not to be _too_ much of a sore winner, and just smiled and squeezed down around his cock. Something like that was sure to put him in a good mood, anyway, right?  
  
Ahsoka rubbed her breasts against Anakin’s chest. She was sure that he enjoyed it, feeling her soft boobs rubbing against his well-defined abs. But it was mostly for Ahsoka’s own enjoyment, feeling her stiff nipples sliding back and forth and getting some _wonderful_ stimulation. She shivered and kept on going, feeling the orgasms building and building inside of her. She was getting close. She was getting really, really close to yet another orgasm. And she was going to enjoy this one just as much as all the others that she had gotten.  
  
And then Ahsoka came. She moaned from the very bottom of her lungs as she felt the pleasure washing through her. So _good_! She couldn’t hold onto what she was feeling, and let go with the Force. Across the floor, the strewn mementoes stirred and rose up, smashing into each other and hitting the desk, walls, even brushing against Anakin’s legs as he held on tight to Ahsoka and kept on fucking her.  
  
“Yes,” Ahsoka moaned, her pussy squeezing down _tightly_ around Anakin. “Yes, fuck, it’s good. It’s so, so good.”  
  
Ahsoka’s eyes were stinging, like something was in them. She did her best to blink it away and kept on focusing on what was _really_ important. Making sure that her cum-stuffed pussy kept on getting fucked. She knew Anakin had a _lot_ more left to give her before she was done, and he _was_. He could rest when Ahsoka was done with him, not before.  
  
The more Ahsoka thought about this, the more she realized she _deserved_ this. After all, she was the one risking _everything_ , for years on end, to keep Anakin safe and secure in his fancy apartment with his wife and kids and everything. He could eat at gourmet restaraunts while Ahsoka was forcing down packaged rations while waiting for the artillery to stop.  
  
So yeah, Ahsoka was obviously in the right for doing this with Anakin. And if anyone disagreed with her, then fuck them. Maybe _they_ could spend some time getting shot and bombed and spaced and stabbed and gassed and see what they thought _then_.  
  
Ahsoka grinned in a very nasty way as she rocked back and forth against Anakin, feeling his dick moving inside of her. Yes, this was just what she was owed. And she was going to take every last drop of it, too. And she was going to feel fully justified while doing it, too.  
  
Ahsoka noticed that her lekku had ended up in front of her. And they were even rubbing against her breasts as she moved up and down along the thick, hard dick inside of her. It felt _nice_ , from both ends. Man, she actually kind of pitied humans, with their nerveless hair and everything. They just couldn’t realize how good something like this felt.  
  
“Don’t you think that we make the perfect pair like this?” Ahsoka asked with a chuckle in her voice. “There’s people who’d pay good money for holos of a human male and an alien woman going at it.”  
  
“You _want_ to whore yourself out to the public?” Anakin asked. His voice was impossible to decipher and his mental state was so roiled with black clouds that Ahsoka wasn’t quite able to tell what exactly he was disgusted over. “Do you have any shame at all?”  
  
“I’m not doing this in front of the twins,” Ahsoka pointed out, squeezing down tightly around Anakin’s cock and stopping him from forming an immediate reply. “Too much pride would just stop me from enjoying myself.”  
Ahsoka leaned forward and rubbed both her lekku and her breasts against Anakin’s chest. That felt just as nice as it had before, her sensitive body pressing against something firm that was still just a _bit_ yielding. She smiled and did it again, even as her hips kept on moving.  
  
Oh, and that _was_ impressive. All this time, and Ahsoka still couldn’t see any trembling in Anakin’s arms. And he was still lifting her up and down at the same pretty quick pace that he had at the beginning. Well, even if his talents with the Force had been left to wither on the vine, at least he was still making sure that his physical body stayed in excellent shape.  
  
All the better for Ahsoka to enjoy herself with. And really, was there anything more important going on in the entire building than Ahsoka finally getting a small fraction of what she was owed? Ahsoka didn’t think so. She grinned, or at least showed off all of her teeth, and started wiggling her hips from side to side as she kept on getting fucked by Anakin.  
  
Ahsoka could feel her orgasm taking place. It was right _there_ , just waiting for her. And she fell into it’s embrace. And it felt _great_ to cum.  
  
Ahsoka’s teeth ground against each other as whimpering sounds of pure pleasure slid through her closed lips. Her kicking legs unwrapped from around Anakin, and she winced as her ankle caught the surface of Padme’s desk. There was a bit of a cracking sound, but the pain faded quickly, so it must have been the desk that had gotten cracked or dented, not her own body. So Ahsoka completely dismissed the sound. She just didn’t give a damn about that sort of thing.  
  
All these orgasms were starting to take their toll on her body, but Ahsoka wasn’t anywhere near satisfied yet. So she kept on riding Anakin, even as she saw white bursts appear in front of her eyes, and as a weird kind of exhausted energy filled her body. She wasn’t done yet. She _wasn’t_.  
  
Instead, Ahsoka kept on getting fucked, kept on getting her pussy filled by a man she hated and loved. And as she did so, she stared right into Anakin’s eyes. The yellow coloring still hadn’t gone away, and Ahsoka still couldn’t work up the energy to give a damn about that. Al that mattered was that Anakin was still hard and Ahsoka was still horny. And he was going to keep _on_ being hard until Ahsoka wasn’t even slightly horny anymore.  
  
“Damn it,” Anakin groaned. Ahsoka actually _looked_ at him, instead of just seeing him. There was sweat running down his forehead, and even though he was holding onto her butt and waist tighter now, his arms were starting to shake. “I can’t keep holding onto you forever.”  
  
“Then you better find a new way to fuck me,” Ahsoka said, not slowing down her own actions a bit. “Unless you want to see if your dick is strong enough to hold me up in the air all by itself.”  
  
Anakin winced at that and Ahsoka cackled. He looked around the thoroughly trashed room and started walking towards a wall. Ahsoka let him, while she focused on what was more important. Her own pleasure. She kept on riding him as he carried her, wondering if she was going to be able to cum twice in one minute.  
  
Ahsoka wondered what position the two of them were going to end up in next. Because there was no way the night was over. Not for her, and that meant that it wasn’t over for Anakin, either.  
  
Nope, the two of them still had a _lot_ more things to try out with each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Working Out Old Grievances Chapter Five**

  
Ahsoka wasn’t sure how much more her body could take. This night had been going on for a while now. A _fun_ while, one where she had gotten to do quite a few things, but you just couldn’t keep up this relentless fucking forever.

Unless you were a Jedi, of course. Ahsoka closed her eyes, even as Anakin kept on pounding into her cunt and drew on the Force. She used her lust, her desire to _prove_ to Anakin who was in charge here, her still simmering anger at how he had left her and didn’t even seem to realize what he had done. And then she felt the energy flowing through her once more, filling her limbs with strength and making her heart beat faster inside of her chest.

Ahsoka’s eyes opened and she stared up at Anakin. He was obviously using the Force as well, and Ahsoka could feel his greedy, clumsy grasping at it, snatching down great swathes of raw energy to keep himself going and keep his dick hard.

“Come on,” Ahsoka got out through clenched lips. “Is this all you’ve got for me?” She squeezed down around Anakin’s shaft and wiggled her hips a bit, feeling the cool surface of Padme’s desk underneath her butt. “Why don’t you try _fucking_ me?”

Anakin was already fucking her pretty hard, and if Ahsoka hadn’t been keeping a firm grip on the edges of the desk, she would have been fucked right off of it and onto the ground. But she _was_ , which meant that she got all of the pleasure with none of the disadvantages.

And there was _so_ much pleasure. Ahsoka had stopped bothering to count a long while ago how many times she had cum. She only had a hazy idea that Anakin might have cum three or four times. And even that was more due to the absolute mess on her skin and inside of her pussy than any actual memory of his cum spurting into or on her.

Ahsoka wasn’t even sure how much time had passed, beyond a few hours. And she just couldn’t find it in herself to care, either. What mattered, what _really_ mattered, was that she was going to keep on getting fucked until she was satisfied. Maybe sexually, maybe until Anakin admitted what a mistake he had made, marrying Padme. Ahsoka wasn’t really sure. All she really cared about was establishing herself over him.

She had already left a few marks on his body. Long nail marks in columns of four or five, along his chest and back and arms. Bite marks, a bit red and pulsing along his shoulders and neck. And even a few traces of the small amount of makeup Ahsoka had put on before coming here, on his lips. Yep, it was pretty obvious what had been happening here, even without looking at the trashed room.

Ahsoka had her own marks, of course. A very sore bottom. Tits and nipples that pulsed in mingled pain and pleasure. A pussy that was only still feeling good because of some techniques that Ahsoka had developed on her own over the years of R&R.

But Ahsoka had gotten _very_ good at healing trances over the last decade of blood and war and she didn’t have anyone who’d be seeing her naked and asking hard questions about where those marks had come from. So Anakin could do anything he wanted to Ahsoka, so long as she enjoyed it, without any worries about the future.

Ahsoka smirked as she rocked back against Anakin, feeling his cock moving in and out of her. He was still nice and hard and was giving her almost everything she wanted. What more did Ahsoka want that she wasn’t getting right now? Well, she wasn’t sure, but when she did figure it out, she’d be sure to let Anakin know.

“Come on,” Ahsoka said, grinning nastily, showing off her fangs as she looked up at Anakin. “Why don’t you just say it? I’m a way better fuck than your wife.”

“You’re a bigger bitch than Padme ever was,” Anakin said, scowling back down at her.

Ahsoka could _feel_ how much he hated her. Even someone who didn’t have the force would be able to tell that. And it didn’t matter. Because his cock was still as hard as a rock inside of her and he was still _fucking_ her. Let him hate her. Let him feel that Ahsoka was the bad guy here for showing him what he turned his back on. Who cared? Just so long as Ahsoka got him all to herself all night long, she was _fine_ with that.

Ahsoka’s smile wasn’t a very nice one as she stared up at him. But she still kept lifting herself up and down on Anakin’s cock and he still kept being hard. Neither of them had any fond feelings for the other, but they were _still_ fucking each other as hard as they possibly could.

No, that wasn’t quite true. Ahsoka could do a little bit more. She grinned to herself as she drew on the Force, letting it flow through her veins, mingling and mixing with the emotions she was already feeling. Then she breathed out, driving Anakin backwards, pressing him up against the floor to ceiling window of the office. She reached up and pressed one palm against the transparisteel, feeling the cool material against her hand.

“Fuck me as hard as you can,” Ahsoka cooed. “Don’t worry about breaking me. The Seppies have done their best for years while you’ve been playing lovebirds.” Ahsoka took a deep breath of air. It was hard to talk for so long while getting fucked. “And you can’t beat what they’ve tried to do to me.”

Anakin’s eyes flashed. Literally flashed yellow. Ahsoka didn’t have the time or interest to think on that, though. Not with how she was feeling.

Especially when one of Anakin’s hands left her hips and lifted into the air. Ahsoka blinked, feeling a sudden tightness in her throat, even beyond what she was already going through. She glanced down at Anakin’s clenched fist and smirked.

“Trying something new?” Ahsoka asked, her voice a bit tight and wheezy. “I’ve been choked by people who knew what they were doing.”

And Ahsoka had. There had been Dooku and Ventress and whatever random Force-sensitive chaff the two of them had trained and thrown at her. And they had known how to properly use that technique. And Ahsoka had been choked by… lovers wasn’t really the right word. The people she was fucking at the time, that was the tenderest description Ahsoka could use.

At any rate, they had choked her a time or two, so Ahsoka could see what it was like when she was feeling _kinky_. And they had done a better job of it than Anakin was, as well. Ahsoka smirked even as Anakin tried to tighten his grip. He might be trying to wipe that expression off of Ahsoka’s face but he _wasn’t_ going to succeed.

Ahsoka gave Anakin’s dick a tight squeeze to show that he wasn’t doing anything to her that she didn’t want to have happen. And it _did_ feel nice, of course. She shivered, smiling as she felt the shaft twitching around inside of her. Oh yes, that felt so _very_ good. And even though Anakin was still trying to choke her, it was still giving Ahsoka just a little bit of extra stimulation. The airflow was being cut off just enough to let Ahsoka feel the dick pumping in and out of her a bit more keenly.

Anakin wasn’t satisfied with that. He scowled and clenched his fingers together in a fist. The pressure on Ahsoka’s neck _did_ increase, but not by as much as he wanted it to. And Ahsoka was getting tired of this. The choke might not be doing what Anakin wanted it to, but it _was_ cutting off her ability to talk.

Anakin might be stronger in the Force than Ahsoka was, but he was all rusty. Ahsoka doubted he used his abilities for anything more than telling if the twins were lying to him or for bringing a cup over to him. That was _nothing_ compared to what Ahsoka could do. And she showed as much, batting aside Anakin’s attempt to choke her with a wave of her hand.

“W-was that it?” Ahsoka asked, her voice hard and raspy as she swallowed heavily. She didn’t give in to the temptation to rub her throat, though. No need to show off just how sore her throat was. “Can the Chosen One not even choke a girl right?” Her tongue poked out to run along her lips. “Then you might as well make it up to me by fucking me nice and hard then.”

Anakin wordlessly snarled at that and took a few long steps away from the window. That made his cock jolt around inside of Ahsoka and she gasped, feeling tingles running up and down her spine. Then she shook her head from side to side and smiled. That felt good, but she could feel _so_ much better before this was all over.

“Why don’t you stop acting as if you’ve got anything that I haven’t dealt with before,” Ahsoka said, “and focus on what you’re _good_ at? Fuck me, fuck me hard and don’t hold back.”

Ahsoka had cum more times in the past… hours, however long it had exactly been then she had ever had before in a night. But she still wanted _more_. She had been thinking about Anakin for years now. Over a decade, actually. Sometimes it was what it would have been liked if she had gotten to be his Padawan and actually learned anything from him. Other times, it was just fuel for masturbation over how hot he was. But Anakin had been resting inside of Ahsoka’s mind for a _long_ time and she was going to make sure that after tonight, she was _satisfied_.

Maybe after another five orgasms or so Ahsoka would be satisfied. Or maybe she wouldn’t. Anakin would just have to wait and see if he would be allowed to stop pleasuring Ahsoka. Ahsoka didn’t have any doubts in her mind about who was in charge of things here. Even if Anakin might disagree.

And moving back to another lane of thought, Ahsoka could feel her orgasm growing inside of her. Again. She shivered, feeling a tremble run from the tips of her montrals down to her toes. She was getting _close_ and even though Ahsoka had cum a _lot_ already, she still wanted to cum some more. This just wasn’t the kind of thing that it was possible to grow tired of.

Ahsoka rocked back and forth as much as she could on top of Anakin, feeling the cock shifting around inside of her. That felt _good_ , really, really good. Especially when Ahsoka also made sure to wiggle herself around in just the right way to rub her clit against Anakin. She didn’t get very much stimulation from that, but with how sensitive her stiff little nub was feeling by now _anyways_ , that wasn’t much of a loss. Especially since Ahsoka could tell that even with her clit only getting a bit of stimulation, she was still going to cum soon.

Ahsoka couldn’t spare any breath to tell Anakin she was going to cum. Not even in the form of a shout. It was all she could do to remember to _keep_ breathing as she felt the pleasure forming into a tight, hot ball in her lower belly. Her eyes hot wide and she stared past Anakin at nothing as she felt herself approach right to the very edge of orgasm.

And then she came. Ahsoka made a panting barking sound as she felt her orgasm tearing through her, spreading out inside of her and filling her up from head to toe. And it felt just as good as the very first one had been. And Ahsoka still wanted _more_.

She was squeezing down tightly around Anakin’s cock, the muscles inside of her pussy rubbing and kneading the stiff shaft. Ahsoka’s stiff nipples waved back and forth before she leaned forward, pressing her chest against Anakin’s. Moving on an impulse of her body, she leaned in for a kiss.

It wasn’t a very romantic kiss. The two of them held on _tight_ to each other as they kissed, squeezing down so hard it was a miracle that neither one drew blood. And with how Ahsoka was worrying at Anakin’s lips, it was another small miracle that blood wasn’t drawn from there either.

Their tongues warred with each other, pressing hard against each other. Ahsoka kept up the assault, kissing Anakin as hard as she could, doing every single thing she knew to express her dominance in the kiss. It would have been easier if Anakin wasn’t holding her up with the implicit risk of dropping her, but Ahsoka was _certain_ that as much as Anakin hated her by now, he still wasn’t going to give up the chance to get his dick wet in a famous Jedi’s younger pussy.

Finally, they separated. Both Ahsoka and Anakin were breathing hard, their chests and shoulders rising and falling as they stared into each other’s eyes. A small, hard smile was playing on Ahsoka’s face as she kept on riding Anakin’s cock.

“So,” Ahsoka said, panting for breath in between each word, “do you want to keep on going in this room?” She looked around. “Or maybe we can take this to your bedroom. I’m sure a soft civvie like you needs some silk sheets to pamper himself on.”

Anakin glared at her. But he still kept lifting Ahsoka up and down his cock so who _cared_ if he was insulted or not?

“You’ve done enough damage in here,” Anakin said, moving to wave one hand around the room. He wasn’t strong enough to support Ahsoka with just one hand, though and she quickly started slipping. Both of their eyes went wide at that, before Anakin’s hand whipped back into place. “Anyway,” Anakin said, trying to regain the thread of the conversation, “why would I let you destroy more of my wife’s stuff?”

Saying that was because Ahsoka was a far better fuck than Padme could ever hope to be sounded a bit too shallow and petty, even for Ahsoka at the moment. And nothing else readily came to Ahsoka’s tired, frazzled mind. Instead she just shrugged, putting a bit more sway into that then was needed. And it was worth it, as Anakin’s eyes darted down to look at her tits before slowly rising up to her face again.

“Wouldn’t want this fun to run out too soon,” Ahsoka said, reaching up and giving Anakin’s upper arm a squeeze. She could feel the well-developed muscles trembling and twitching underneath his skin. “But just so long as you can promise that your _cock_ is staying nice and hard, we can keep on fucking here, no problem.”

Anakin grunted at that and shifted his grip. And, of course, made sure that his dick kept on moving in and out of Ahsoka’s pussy. And it still felt _fine_. Ahsoka’s latest orgasm wasn’t coming very quickly, but it _was_ coming and it was because of how his dick was opening up her pussy.

Ahsoka cast her mind out, forging a light connection with Anakin’s mind. There wasn’t much passing between the two of them, at least, nothing that Ahsoka had much interest in taking. But there was still the lust there, the wonderful, wonderful lust that Ahsoka could sip on and feel rushing through her limbs, making her quiver and shake as she kept on bouncing up and down along Anakin’s cock.

Could Anakin do the same? Well, if he could, he could. And if he couldn’t, then Ahsoka wasn’t going to waste her time teaching him. She was still horny and she was still going to get fucked by Anakin and make him realize what a mistake he had made a decade ago.

Ahsoka closed her eyes, focusing on the feelings coming up from her pussy as she rode Anakin’s cock. She was feeling tired. She was feeling _really_ tired, actually. But Ahsoka was also feeling _horny_ and one of those was a lot more important than the other. So she let herself relax as much as she could and feel the arousal that was flowing up inside of her, growing closer and closer to the surface as she felt her wet folds squeeze down around Anakin’s cock, doing their best to wring every single drop of sensation and pleasure from it that they could.

Anakin was feeling good from it as well, of course. The way his dick was as hard as a rock even after so many hours was proof of that. But Ahsoka just couldn’t _care_ that much about that sort of thing anymore. All she was really interested was her own pleasure, and getting vindication. She’d be fine if that vindication came from Anakin admitting he never should have left her. But if it came in the form of Padme walking into her trashed office and seeing her husband fucking a family friend? Ahsoka was willing to settle for that as well.

Anakin shifted his stance, spreading his legs apart to get a better position. Ahsoka could visibly see his arms trembling now as he kept on lifting her up and down along his dick. She wondered just how much more he had left and if his dick would go soft before his arms gave out. And if she had any interest in making Anakin eat her out if she still wasn’t satisfied by the time his body gave out, or if she should just masturbate a bit. Or go find some stranger to bang.

Ahsoka was willing to put those thoughts away for the future. Especially because there were some pretty decent odds that when Anakin finally gave up the ghost, Ahsoka wouldn’t be too far behind him. She might not be copying Anakin’s physically demanding position, but it was still _tiring_ to get fucked like this. And even calling on the Force couldn’t give her enough energy to keep on going forever.

But it might last long enough. Certainly until Ahsoka came again. And that wonderful event was getting closer and closer as she kept on getting spread out by Anakin’s cock, kept on feeling his dick pumping in and out of her pussy. It was so damned _good_ and Ahsoka couldn’t wait until she actually managed to orgasm.

“You’re going,” Ahsoka said, dragging in deep lungfuls of air with every breath, “going to make me cum again, Anakin.” She managed a smirk. “Think that this time I’ll be loud enough to carry through the sound proofing?”

“Of course not,” Anakin rumbled, his own voice wavering a bit as he tried to keep on fucking her like the slutty whore of a homewrecker he so obviously thought she was. “You couldn’t before, you can’t now.”

Ahsoka snorted. For a minute, she considered bringing up the twins again, to see if that could give Anakin enough energy to fuck her with a bit more fervor. But really, wasn’t that whole topic a bit played out by now? Not that Ahsoka could really think of something else to replace it with.

Oh well, who cared? They were still fucking each other and it was still feeling good, so why was more conversation needed? Why not just have the two of them keep on pounding into each other with no more noise than a few grunts and gasps and groans?

And both of them were making a lot of groans and other noises. Especially from Ahsoka’s pussy. She was making some lewd sounds from there as her soaked lower lips were spread out by Anakin’s cock.

Ahsoka could feel the pleasure growing inside of her, making her tired limbs twitch as the erotic energy pulsed inside of her belly. She moaned, squeezing down as tight as she could around Anakin’s cock and leaning forward to press her chest up against his. People loved seeing her boobs get pillowed up, made to look larger than they actually were. And Anakin was no different.

For a moment, Ahsoka considered bringing up her chest size relative to Padme’s. But that just seemed like too much _effort_ to be worth it. Also, she wasn’t _entirely_ sure if she actually was noticeably larger than Padme. It wasn’t as if the two of them had gone around topless in front of each other to make a comparison easier, after all.

Instead, Ahsoka just felt her nipples pressing against Anakin’s skin. That sent a nice shiver through her, one that spread out from her chest until it seemed that every part of her body was feeling good. Even better than it already was feeling, actually, with how wet and soft her pussy was right now, taking Anakin’s still-hard, thrusting, cock.

Ahsoka just needed a bit more, a little bit more. And then she could cum. And oh, would she _ever_ enjoy this orgasm. She was panting for breath, she felt more worn out than she had after some major battles, but there was still a wonderful feeling inside of Ahsoka, one that said that everything she had done tonight was _worth_ it.

And with just a touch more, she could tip over the edge into yet another glorious orgasm. Ahsoka’s lips drew back from her teeth, forming a grimace as she shook her hips from side to side, giving her what she needed. When Ahsoka started to feel the climax inside of her, she almost stopped right then and there, wanting the reward _now_ without having to wait. She was barely able to keep herself moving, to put in the last little bit of effort needed to give herself the orgasm that she so richly deserved. She jerked her hips forward a bit and the sensation of her clit pressing against Anakin did the trick. The orgasm started to run through Ahsoka’s veins like lightning released from a bottle.

Ahsoka’s latest and probably last orgasm washed over her. She gasped, her jaw falling open as she felt the pleasure surging up through her body, filling her up as she felt herself squeeze down as tightly as she could around Anakin’s cock. And it wasn’t nearly as tight of a grip as it had been. Ahsoka was just getting _tired_.

Even as the pleasure from this orgasm faded, a wave of fatigue came crashing through her body. If it hadn’t been for Anakin’s hands still holding onto her hips, Ahsoka would have fallen off of him, her legs going limp and useless as she just couldn’t keep it up anymore. She half-heartedly tried to reach out to the Force to get more of that wonderfully invigorating energy, but couldn’t even manage that anymore. And, frankly, she didn’t much want to, either. Ahsoka was _done_. Well, almost done. Anakin had done well enough that she was going to let him keep on fucking her until he came one last time.

And that shouldn’t be _too_ long. Anakin had already lasted a good twenty minutes or so inside of her pussy. And even with all of the other orgasms to help build his stamina, that sort of thing couldn’t last _forever_. Ahsoka doubted that he was going to last another five minutes. Or probably even another two.

“Come on,” Ahsoka said, deciding to give Anakin a push over the finish line, “can’t you feel how wet my pussy is?” She was too out of breath to really manage seductive, but she still gave it her best shot. “Don’t you want to fill it up? Mark it as _yours_?” Ahsoka squeezed down tight, getting a gasp of breath from Anakin. “I know you’ve got one more load of cum inside of you. Why not put it in me instead?” She paused for effect and to get another breath of air. “Or maybe you want it on me? Send me out into the night with your semen spread all over my face?”

Ahsoka doubted that Anakin was actually up for that. With how tired he obviously was, if his cock lost Ahsoka’s pussy even for an instant, Ahsoka was sure that he would lose the orgasm. Or so she liked to think, at least.

Anakin didn’t give any sign what he thought about that, one way or another. He just kept on fucking Ahsoka, his face drawn back in a pretty frightful mask as he lifted Ahsoka up and pulled her down onto his cock. And Ahsoka was fine with that.

Anakin groaned as he got ready to cum. Ahsoka had gotten familiar with this by now, able to tell when he was about to orgasm. She already knew the warning sounds human males gave from relaxing with clone troopers, but over the night, she had gotten a good read of what _Anakin_ did to indicate that he was going to cum. And, of course, there was always the Force. Ahsoka knew a few techniques to hide her orgasm from another empath, but it seemed that Anakin didn’t. So even if Ahsoka had been tied up and blindfolded and separated from Anakin, she still could have known what was about to happen.

And she enjoyed it just as much as she could. Ahsoka shivered, exhaling, her lekku twitching as she felt Anakin’s cock throbbing inside of her pussy. Despite everything that had happened, Ahsoka was still tight enough to be able to squeeze down tight around Anakin’s cock and enjoy the impending orgasm.

Anakin’s fingers dug into Ahsoka’s orange skin as he came. He didn’t _say_ anything to Ahsoka. Maybe he thought that it wasn’t worth the wasted breath to inform her about something that would be happening anyway. Maybe he was feeling so worn out that it was hard for him to form the proper words. Whatever the reason, Ahsoka relied on other ways to tell that he was cumming.

It wasn’t as impressive of an orgasm as some of the earlier ones had been. But Ahsoka still felt her already stuffed pussy getting filled up with cum, Anakin’s cock twitching and pulsing inside of her as spurt after spurt of seed landed inside of her. And even though there wasn’t as much as there had been, and it wasn’t as thick, it still felt _good_ , nice and hot.

“That’s right,” Ahsoka murmured, half to herself. “Keep on filling me up with your cum, Skywalker.”

Anakin didn’t respond. Ahsoka didn’t need a response, though and just kept on rhythmically squeezing down, feeling the pleasure creeping through her as she felt the cum starting to trickle out of her. But then a tremor ran through her that came from Anakin and that made Ahsoka pay some more attention to what was going on with her lov- Ha! That was a good one. With the man she was fucking.

The strength in Anakin’s limbs seemed to vanish as he came. He sank, almost _fell_ to the floor, making Ahsoka squeal as she was sent flying as well. Cum ran out of her pussy and down her orange skin as she landed on her butt and then fell backwards. She lifted her head a fraction of a centimeter to see what was going on.

Not much. Anakin tried to raise himself up to a sitting position and then decided that even that was too much, and just sprawled backwards. He grunted as he fell, covering up Ahsoka’s own sounds as she tried to muster up the energy to do… anything. Anything at all. And couldn’t.

Ahsoka’s shoulders were heaving as she fought to take in great, deep breaths of air. Her heart was beating overtime in her chest, so hard that it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest.

And, finally, Ahsoka was pretty much done with having sex. She no longer felt so _worked up_ , no longer felt the demanding, pulsing ache inside of her pussy that demanded she kept on fucking. And even if she did still feel it, she wasn’t sure she would be able to act on it, anyway. She was wiped _out_ , and couldn’t even open herself up to the Force enough to draw on its primal strength to rejuvenate herself.

Anakin wasn’t in any better shape. He was flat on his back, and debris _had_ to be digging into his skin. But he didn’t give the slightest sign of caring about them. He just stayed right where he was, his muscular chest rising and falling as he stared up at the ceiling. And his cock was completely limp, hanging out of sight from Ahsoka’s gaze. Unless she wanted to raise her head or something crazy like that and that was more than she actually felt like doing.

All Ahsoka wanted to do right now was get some rest. And that was exactly what was going to happen. That she was naked and obviously freshly fucked, laying on the floor of a human whore’s trashed office. That could be a problem for later. And Ahsoka didn’t really care about what, exactly, happened when that problem started to happen.

No, tonight had been _worth_ it. Completely and utterly worth it. There was no doubt in Ahsoka’s mind whatsoever that she had done the right thing tonight. And she was sure that she would keep on thinking the same thing tomorrow morning or whenever she did end up waking.

Smiling, Ahsoka closed her eyes feeling completely and utterly at piece with herself.


End file.
